Dim Lights
by vixie795
Summary: Sasuke's world fell apart after a fire. Does he even live through it? While his relations with a certain red head are unknown until six years later. Warnings & disclaimer inside. GaaSasu SasuGaa. Minor KibaSasu. Other parings.
1. Life's Changes

**Warning:** Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and rollercoaster emotions.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own the plot to this story though.

* * *

"Get your ass over here, Sasuke." A man with black hair down to the bottom of his ears said to a small boy with raven black hair and onyx black eyes.

The smaller boy jumped slightly and hurried behind the elder man. "Chichi-san?" The smaller boy named Sasuke asked.

"Nanda?"

"Why are we going to my brother graduation?"

The elder man stopped. "It's very important for him to feel loved by his family, Sasuke. He needs the boost of confidents to make him stronger. It's all part of his training to take over the company." He began to walk again with Sasuke close to his back.

Sasuke nodded but he couldn't help but wonder why he was jealous of his big brother. His brother was graduating from middle school and was heading into high school. They were throwing a small ceremony for the graduating eighth graders.

Although, he did what changed his life forever. "Chichi-san?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused thinking over his question. "Why don't you love me as much as you do nii-san?"

Sasuke's father stopped again. This time, his fist tightened and his teeth clinched. "You were never meant to be born and was unexpected. _That's _why we don't love you. You're not pure like Itachi is."

Sasuke froze. What was that suppose to mean. The eleven year old turned on his heal and ran. He ran right out of the middle school and down the street. He ran and ran until he was out of breath. He dropped to his knees gasping for air in a large field of grass. He looked up at the sky and saw a plane flowing over him down to the field next to him. He must be near an airport.

"W-Why does _he_ always get all the attention?" He asked himself, sniffling as a tear ran down his face. "I'm special and I get good grades in school… Why can't they love me just as much?"

The crying Sasuke was found by the police that were called only a minute after Sasuke had run away. He was brought home and givin' the silent treatment from both his father and mother. Itachi went to his room the moment they got home and stayed there while Sasuke was in his room.

--

Sasuke woke up from his sleep finding the room very hot. He opened his eyes to a bright sight. His door was in flames.

He screamed and got out of bed. He looked frantically around the room and went to the window. Learning how to handle if a fire ever happened, he put the back of his hand to the window making sure the fire wasn't outside of the house either. It wasn't hot yet. He opened the window and looked down the three-story house to see no one had called the cops. He looked over to his phone and found that it was missing. He knew he had set it on the desk and it wasn't there.

"Kaa-san! Chichi-san!" He yelled. "Nii-san!"

After getting no answer, he moved to his bed and grabbed the bed sheet. He pulled it off in a swift movement and pulled the bed over to the window. He knew that the blanket wouldn't make it all the way to the ground but he had to get out of there. He tied the blanket to the wood bedpost and threw it out the window. It didn't even make it to the end of the forth floor.

He grabbed the blanket off his bed and pulled the other end up to him. He tied the blanket to the end tightly and pulled on it, making sure it could hold him. He took the other sheet off his bed and did the same. After doing all that, he threw all his pillows out the window hoping that they would brake his fall.

He then threw the rope of blankets out the window and look behind him to the fire. The flames were working on the door still but the door had a hole right in the middle of it showing that the house was engulfed in flames on the inside. He looked out of the window frantically and noticed the roof was on fire. He hiked his leg over the edge and grabbed the rope. He looked down to the bottom and noticed that the blankets at least made it to the end of the third floor and a little past to the second floor, at that. He could fall two floors and make it out alive.

His eyes widened and he hurried to get back into the room. He ran over to the flames and grabbed a chain off the desk, burning his hand by how hot it was. He scurried out onto the windowsill and grabbed a hold of the blanket. When he got out onto the wall and began working his way down as fast as possible, he heard the sirens.

He almost sighed in relief before the blankets began to move on there own. He looked up and couldn't even cry out before he free fell three floors to the ground.

He blacked out not even a second later. Of course, he heard the loud boom in the background. He guessed that the fire made it to the basement. (The gas tank).

* * *

Eyes opening and closing slowly, he looked up to see bright lights shinning over him.

"Sasuke." A man said.

Sasuke let his head fall to the side, not having good control over his movements and looked at the man wearing a cross between baby blue and green dress coat with the same color mask on his face.

"W-Whe-"

"Don't speak." The doctor said.

Sasuke complied and closed his eyes, feeling his world slowly turn to nothing again.

"Sasuke!" The doctor called again. "Sasuke! We need a nurse. We need a nurse! We're loosing him!"

Sasuke's line went flat. His world; everything; has never been more dark.

* * *

Well, that was my introduction of _Dim Lights_. My first GaaSasu or SasuGaa story EVER! Be nice when reviewing. I don't really care if you don't but they're nice to get every now and then. :)


	2. Sasuke & The New

**Warning:** Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and rollercoaster emotions.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

Feeling heavier than normal, he didn't open his eyes. Feeling a presence in his room, he opened one. After he saw who it was, he opened them both and sat up.

"Get the hell out of my room." The boy stated coldly.

The girl who was watering a plant on a wood windowsill huffed and stomped out of the room while saying; "see if you ever get my help waking up again."

The boy rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times, getting used to the light. He sighed figuring that there is no use in going back to sleep if he was already awake. He looked at the clock and sighed. Seven.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the mirror on the other side of the room.

He could hear the children down stairs yelling and running around. He reached down and grabbed the hairbrush.

"Sasuke!"

"What?!"

"Get your butt out of bed!"

The raven sighed in irritation and began to brush his hair again. "I'm already out of bed!" He yelled back down.

"Good! Get ready!"

"I am!" He slammed the brush down on the desk and stood. He grabbed his eyeliner that was behind the mirror he had hid from his caretaker because she didn't like him wearing it since it 'is meant for girls.'

Sasuke hated her so much.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans and a jacket to put over a black shirt. He put on the black, grey, yellow and red jacket and went back to the mirror picking p his eyeliner.

He applied as much as possible that didn't look bad just to piss her off, grabbed his bag and reached down to his necklace around his neck. He held it in his fingers before tucking it back under his shirt and making his way down stairs. He past by the smaller children and didn't even bother to tell anyone he was already leaving.

He walked out of the door and down the street.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see his caretaker outside of the door. "What?"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"… Because I want to get to school."

"Walk your little brother to the middle school then. Since you'll be early for your school anyways." The woman rushed a child that looked like Sasuke out of the house. He ran to the elder boy and grinned up at him.

"Hi." He said happily.

"Hn." Was all he said before heading the same way towards the high school and middle school. The walk was silent. That's what he liked about this kid. He was silent like he was. He could be his little brother. He looked enough like him. Except the bright blue eyes and all. His skin was pale and his hair was pitch black. He looked like him with the style as well.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the eyeliner he learned to keep with him unless he wanted to loose it all. He stopped forcing the younger to stop, too.

"Sasuke-niisan?" The boy said.

"Hiruhi." Sasuke said bending down. "I want you to look up."

Hiruhi bent his head back and looked up.

Sasuke smiled lightly but whipped it off his face quickly. "No." He said. He pulled the boys chin down lightly and gave him a crocked smile. "Just look up." Sasuke let his eyes look up without bending his head for an example.

"Why?" Hiruhi asked while doing as told.

"I'm going to put this on you and I need to be able to reach the right spots." Sasuke said, positioning himself in front of the younger and holding him still while pulling his eyelid down. "Plus." He said applying a little just to let the boy see what it was going to feel like. He got a small flinch in response. "I don't want to poke you in your eye if your looking at me while I'm doing this."

He finished and Hiruhi blinked awkwardly. "Why does this feel so weird?" He went up to rub his eyes forcing Sasuke to grab his arms to stop him.

"Don't rub them. You'll smear it."

"Smear what?"

"Eyeliner." Sasuke said holding the tub up for Hiruhi to see. He slipped it into his pocket and pulled out a little mirror that he kept with him just in case he had to re-do his eyeliner.

"Why did you put girly stuff on me?" Hiruhi asked, but when he looked in the mirror, he took his words back. "This looks nice."

"You'll get used to the feeling after a while." Sasuke said as he pulled the mirror away, slipping it into his pocket and began to walk again.

"Do you think that people are going to make fun of me?"

"You ask to many questions." Sasuke complained casually. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky as he continued to walk. "No." He sighed. "Just tell me who it is making fun of you and I'll come and beat them up for you."

Hiruhi grinned up at Sasuke. "Daijoubu." (Okay).

--

Sasuke walked down the hall full of students he didn't want to know and girls that stared hungrily after him.

He walked into his second period class; math. He didn't mind math at all. He minded the people in it though.

The bell rang right as he sat down and people all took their seats and waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Okay." The woman said closing the door to the classroom and walking to the front of the room. "Today's lesson is on the-" Her sentence was cut short when the announcements came on.

"Mrs. Kenith?" A woman's voice rang.

"Yes?" The teacher yelled back.

"Please excuse the interruption, but can we please have Uchiha Sasuke come to the office ready to leave please?"

"Sure thing." Mrs. Kenth looked at Sasuke. "You heard it, too. Go on."

Sasuke got up and grabbed his bag. He had no idea why he was being called to the office. He didn't do anything wrong and his caretaker didn't tell him that she was going to be picking him up today. He doesn't remember having a doctor's appointment or anything today either.

Sasuke walked down the hallways that were now empty other than him and a couple of students that were getting things required to class from their lockers.

Sasuke stepped into the office and looked at the receptionist hoping that he wouldn't have to say anything to get her attention.

She looked up and smiled lightly at the boy. "You ready to go?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"The principle wants to talk to you first. Someone's here to see you." She said.

Sasuke nodded as the woman showed him to the back where the office is.

Sasuke could feel the tension that the woman held within her. This couldn't be good. Although, he would love to be suspended from school, however, the thing blocking that plan is the fact that Sasuke hasn't done anything to get suspended from school for. Sure, he hit that one kid but only because he was calling him a homo. He was askin' for it and others were making fun of him, too. He could've taken them all on but the thing going against that to, is that all he had to do is punch one person and the rest would back off by instinct. And that's what happened.

He reached forward and turned the handle entering the room. A man with brown hair flowing freely around his shoulders was sitting in the chair at the head of the table while two chairs were sat in front of him, both backs to the door. Sasuke could see the feet under the red chair so he knew someone else was in the room.

"Sasuke-san." The principle said standing. "Please, come sit down."

Sasuke walked forward slowly and looked around the red chair to the other person in the room.

A red head. A red head was sitting the chair. Not even that. His hair was as red as the chair. Green eyes fixed on onyx black and stared at him. His eyes were outlined in eyeliner and a kanji tattoo of love on the left side of his forehead stood out rightly to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over the man sitting in the chair before sitting down himself. The red haired man was wearing something similar to his own attire. A red and black shirt, the black the skull in the middle of the shirt while the dark red surrounded it, black skinny jeans with hoops hanging from extra cloth on the side for looks, black and slightly dark grey converse covered his feet and his arms covered in wrist bands while his hand held many rings.

"This." The principle said, interrupting the raven's thoughts. "Is your relative from your mother's side, a…"

The red head spoke next in a slow and deep voice. "I'm a cousin of your mother's aunt. The closets thing you have to living family."

Sasuke growled at this. That means… That…

"Sasuke." The principle said. "This is Sabaku Gaara. Your new caretaker."

* * *

Everyone saw that one coming, right? R&R!!! (Read and review for those who don't know what it means).

Love,

Vixie795!!


	3. Gaara's Story

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and rollercoaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

Sasuke's mouth almost dropped. Key word; almost. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're going to move in with this young man and live with him." The principle said.

"Why?"

"Because he is taking you in from foster care. I figured you'd be happy."

"I am." Sasuke said. "But I'm going to leave Hiruhi there all alone. I can't do that. I promised him that when I turn eighteen that I'm going to adopted him."

"You can." The principle said. "But until then, you have to live with Gaara."

Gaara was watching with an emotionless and no thought in mind to interrupt their bickering.

"Why do I have to move in now? I actually just started to get used to everything."

"I never took the famous Uchiha Sasuke to be a whiner." The principle said, getting a glare from the raven. "You are whining at the moment if you haven't noticed, princess."

"Shut up."

"I'm still your principle until you are transferred over to Suna high."

"Suna?"

"From now on, you'll be living in Suna. Good thing you didn't make any friend here at this school. You don't have to waste time with good-byes."

Sasuke scowled at the ground.

"If you don't mind me interrupting." Gaara chimed in. "I have to get home. My brother and sister are waiting for me to bring him home."

"Brother and sister?"

"You're other relatives." The principle answered Sasuke then nodded to Gaara. "I'm not stopping you. You can go."

Gaara stood and Sasuke followed.

"Thanks for getting him safely to me." Gaara said, awkwardly.

The principle blinked then nodded just as awkwardly. "No problem." He said. "Good-bye and good luck, Sasuke.

With that, Gaara and Sasuke were out of the office in nothing flat, the woman at the front desk waving good-bye to Sasuke and wishing him good luck as well.

Girls were in the hallway once roomers spread that their Sasuke-kun was leaving Konoha high. Sasuke was pushed, grabbed, tackled and sobbed after when they were trying to get the hell out of that school.

Gaara was sick of it after three girls and was getting angry by the time Sasuke was tackled for the first time. He didn't show it at all but Sasuke got the point when he was picked up by the back of his sweatshirt and thrown over the mans shoulder.

"O-Oi!" Sasuke complained. "P-Put me down!"

"You don't want to get put down." Gaara stated.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see that the girls were spreading out of the way and silently saying good-bye to Sasuke.

"I love you, Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" One girl screamed after the two were about to exit.

Gaara continued to carry Sasuke until they were a good twenty feet away from the building.

"Dame." The red head mumbled before putting Sasuke down.

The raven was put down easily but he held onto Gaara's wrist for a moment longer to gain his balance.

He looked up at the red head and smiled lightly. "Is there any possibility that we could stop by the middle school for me to say good bye to my little brother?"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "You don't have a little brother, do you?"

Sasuke sighed. "He's not my real little brother but I sure wish he was."

"I already have all your things in the car." Gaara mumbled. "So, that took time off of my schedule. I guess we can."

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks."

Gaara and Sasuke continued to walk until they made it to a midnight black car. Sasuke was surprised to see such a nice car. He was expecting something a little more… Oldest. Like a truck or something. Not a convertible Mercedes Benz.

He noticed all his things in the back and he walked up to the car and began digging through his things. He grabbed a little bag inside of a bigger bag and opened it. Three tubs of eyeliner.

Gaara got into the front seat and started the car. "Tell me where to go."

Sasuke nodded and began to give directions.

--

After five minutes, they were at the gates of the middle school. Gaara parked and Sasuke got out.

"I'll leave you if your not back here in thirty minutes or less."

Sasuke nodded. Gaara had to be somewhere and he was wasting his time. Sasuke was fine with the time limit he was givin.

He walked up to the gate and pushed it open, then closing it afterwards. He could get Hiruhi in the room by the time was over.

Walking down an empty hallway, he pushed the door to the office open and walked in.

"Sasuke-kun." The woman at the desk said. "You need Hiruhi?"

"Just for me to talk to him." Sasuke said.

The woman nodded and picked up the phone pressing two numbers. "Mrs. Contor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you send Hiruhi Mazutu to the office please?"

"Ready to leave?"

The woman looked at Sasuke. He shook his head. "No. He has a visitor that wants to speak with him."

"Alright then."

She hung up the phone and motioned a chair. "Do you want something to drink, Sasuke-kun?"

"No thanks." They always offer something to drink to the elder students. He remembered going to this school when he was younger and he loved it here.

A good five minutes later, Hiruhi came into the office and grinned at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii-san!" He said running to him. Sasuke hugged him and didn't let go. Hiruhi and him have been friends forever. Ever since he was put into that foster home.

Hiruhi was confused when Sasuke hugged him back. Sasuke never hugged him back unless there was something wrong. "Nii-san."

"Hiruhi." Sasuke said, almost breathlessly. He hugged him tighter almost crushing the smaller boy. "It's only a year."

Hiruhi's world came crashing down around him once he heard those whispered words. "S-Sasuke. Y-Your getting adopted?"

Sasuke didn't want to, but he nodded. "I'm so, so sorry."

Hiruhi buried his face into Sasuke's jacket and sobbed. "Why?!"

"They found a relative." Sasuke mumbled. "I'm sorry, Hiruhi."

Hiruhi and Sasuke stood there like that for a long time. Almost past Sasuke time he had to leave.

"Hiruhi." Sasuke said. He bent down next to the crying boy and held out a black bag. The one he took out of his other bag. "I want you to have this."

Hiruhi took it slowly and opened it. He almost cried. "S-Sasuke-nii-san!" He hugged him harder and didn't let go.

"Hiruhi." Sasuke whispered. "I promised, didn't I?"

Hiruhi pulled his head back. "Huh?"

"I promised. I promised that I would adopt you, didn't I? When I turned eighteen?"

Hiruhi nodded. "You'll keep it… Right?"

"Of course." Sasuke said. "I'll visit you whenever it's possible."

Hiruhi nodded. "O-Okay."

"I have to go." Sasuke whispered.

Hiruhi nodded slowly. "Hai."

Sasuke pulled him forward and ruffled his hair. "Don't let anyone see you cry. Alright?"

Hiruhi nodded. "Hai." He said, a little more happier than he was before.

Sasuke walked Hiruhi back to his class and hugged him again. This time, I looked at my watch and almost wished I knew Gaara was joking. I was about to be late.

"I'm sorry Hiruhi but I have to go. My relative is a little... Like me."

Hiruhi's eyes widened slightly and he grinned. "Well then, you better get going. He'll leave your ass if your not careful."

I smacked the backside of Hiruhi's head. "Don't be cussing all the time. Anna will get mad if you do that." (A//N. Anna was the caretaker for Sasuke before Gaara came along).

Sasuke hugged him one last time and kissed his forehead. He ran off and got there just in time to see Gaara starting his car.

"Good timing, huh?" Sasuke said, jokingly. He hopped over the door and into the car sitting down.

The red head raised an eyebrow at the boy's behavior but squealed off out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

_"And we're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz."_ He thought, gazing out the open window. (1).

* * *

"We're here." Gaara stated, putting the car in park in front of a large house.

Sasuke stared up at the house looking over it's outside… Nice.

"This is where you live?" Sasuke asked getting out of the car.

Gaara nodded in response.

"This is nice." Sasuke said. "It's nice and casual."

Gaara didn't bother to reply to anything. He grabbed two bag out of the back of the car and began towards the house. Sasuke did the same with two of his other bags and went inside.

The house was big. It was mostly white but the walls were half-red and white.

Sasuke looked around for a place to put his things but didn't find one. And, Gaara was gone.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the white sofa. He set all of his things down next to the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Gaara!"

Sasuke sat up straight and looked around. "What the he-!"

"Gaara! Where's the kid?!"

Sasuke was now behind the sofa cowering away from whoever it was that was looking for him.

A female with blonde hair up in four separate ponytails walked down stairs with Gaara and another boy with light brown hair behind her.

"You lost him?!" The girl shouted. "How could you loose him?!"

"Calm down, Temari." The brown haired boy said sitting on the couch Sasuke was behind. "He'll soon get hungry and try and find the kitchen."

"He's not an animal, Kankuro!" The blonde haired girl name Temari yelled. "He's a human being!"

"Could've fooled me." Kankuro mumbled. Sasuke heard and grinded his teeth together.

"Sasuke." Gaara said.

Sasuke froze.

"They might be assholes but they aren't going to eat you."

Temari and Kankuro were confused but Sasuke took in a breath and stood.

"Hi." Sasuke mumbled.

Temari smiled while Kankuro stood up from the couch and back away to Temari's side. "Hello. You must be Sasuke." Temari said walking forward with her hand outstretched. "I'm Temari."

Sasuke reached over the couch and shook her hand. "Sasuke."

"This is my jerk of a brother Kankuro." Temari gestured the brown haired man.

Sasuke glared at him. "Asshole." He muttered.

Temari laughed while Gaara just raised an eyebrow and Kankuro sputtered.

"What the hell you little fuck!" Kankuro yelled. There was a silence before Kankuro grinned. "I think I'm going to like you."

Sasuke smirked.

Gaara sighed. "Sasuke." He said. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

Sasuke nodded and followed Gaara after he took one of his bags and Gaara got the other one.

Sasuke walked behind the red head, looking at the back of Gaara's neck. "Kira? Killer?" Sasuke thought.

Gaara opened a door to the left of the hallway and walked in. "If you need me, my room is just right across the hall. Temari and Kankuro are down the hall and on the left. First door is Temari and second is Kankuro."

Gaara set down his things next to the black bed and turned to leave. Sasuke caught his wrist before he could leave.

Gaara stared at him with an emotionless face before asking; "nani?"

Sasuke turned his head away and bit his lip. The light blush on the raven's cheeks didn't go unnoticed but they were ignored (partly) by the red head.

"Anou... T-Thanks... For... Well. You know... Taking me in..." Sasuke said slowly. He wasn't used to saying sorry or thank you to anyone because he never had a reason to. Of course, Hiruhi was an exception to every rule Sasuke had now. Even the hugging rule was gone. And he broke his no public display of affections rule either with the huge and kiss on the forehead that was noticed by the teacher, Mrs. Contor who cooed to Hiruhi about it after Sasuke left.

Gaara was silent while his impassive face made Sasuke think that the man didn't even hear him.

"Sure." Gaara said, monotone.

Sasuke blinked. "I-Is that it?"

Gaara thought for a minute. "Nothing much to say. Sure. No problem."

Sasuke let the red head's wrist go and they stared at each other for a minute. Sasuke's head fell to the ground before thinking really hard of his next decision. "Anou..."

Gaara waited. He could wait a while. If Sasuke had to say anything, Gaara would listen. There's nothing wrong with letting it go there since they were alone and no one would bug them... Well, in Sasuke mind, anyone could come in at any moment but in Gaara's, they wouldn't dare without at least knocking first and waiting for a response. Both Kankuro and Temari learn how to knock when they walked in on Gaara getting dressed more than once and never came out unharmed. Of course, that was before Gaara turned eighteen and was in collage to become a writer.

Yeah. Gaara was an artist and a writer. Discovered when he was in high school by the channel twelve news when they came to interview a couple of students involved in the fights that went on. Of course, Gaara was part of them. He was always part of them. He was the one either being picked on or standing up for the one being picked on. The other would throw the first punch and Gaara would always let them hit him the first time even though he could dodge it. He had his reasons. If he dodged the punch or kick, he wouldn't have license to actually hurt him as self-defense... Well, that's his rule. He could easily kill someone with his fighting skills.

"Have you... Well, you have a tattoo... On the back of your neck that says 'kira.' T-That's killer in Japanese, right?"

Gaara nodded knowing well of what was tattooed on his body.

"Well... Have you ever-"

"Killed someone?" Gaara finished, still remaining unchanged throughout the topic.

Sasuke hesitated but nodded. Maybe it was a bad idea to start his impression on the red head like this. Asking a bunch of questions. But Sasuke nodded.

Gaara thought for a second or two. "I guess you could say I killed someone."

Sasuke swallowed. "C-Can you tell me?"

Gaara thought again. He motioned towards the bed and they both sat down. For the first time, Sasuke noticed that the black blankets were fuzzy and soft. He cracked a small smile and laid back on the bed laughing quietly. "This is really soft." He mused.

Gaara watched the raven spread out flat on the bed. The red heads lips turned upwards slightly forming a small smile. Sasuke looked up just in time to catch it. He sat up automatically and looked at the red head that, once again, had an emotionless face and an eyebrow raised.

"You were smiling?"

Gaara shrugged. "Don't get used to it." Gaara said, in that same monotone voice.

Sasuke sighed. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I think you have a beauti-" He cut himself off and was wide eyed when he ran over in his mind what he was about to say.

Gaara stared at him questioningly. "What?" He asked. "What were you saying?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his face away, letting his head drop to let his bangs cover his face. "N-Nothing."

"You were saying something about my smile." Gaara pushed. "Being... Beautiful?"

Sasuke blushed further and fell back onto the bed sideways burying his heads in the covers "Fine." Sasuke's voice came out muffled. "Your smile is beautiful. Happy?"

Gaara smiled, again at the childishness that the raven was showing. He loved it when he did that. Like when he grinned at him when he hopped over the car door into the car. Gaara had to hold back a smile then and when Sasuke spread out on the bed amused by how soft the bed was, he let it slip, hoping that the raven didn't see it.

Gaara quickly got rid of that newer smile and stared at Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you, you know?" Gaara said. "Sit up and I'll tell you what you asked."

Sasuke tried to get the red in his face to disappear but every time he looked at Gaara, his face would get some form of blush on it. He was embarrassed to look at him because of the thing he said. Beautiful? Where in gods name did that come from?

Sasuke sat up no matter what he looked like. Blush or no blush he was going to listen to what Gaara had to say. Of course... He couldn't remember the question he asked.

"You wanted to know why I had Kira on the back of my neck, right?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke remembered then and nodded. "Hai."

Gaara leaned back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. _"This is probably going to be the longest I've ever talked... And by my own choice too." _Gaara mused in his head.

"So... Wait. You told me to sit up and you lay down?" Sasuke asked, smiling at the elder boy.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at that. "Nani?"

"You told me to sit up so that I could-"

"I don't care anymore." Gaara said dully. "Lay down, sit up. Whatever. "Gaara then sat up and turned his head so that the raven could see his neck. He lifted the red hair covering the tattoo slightly and let him have a better look. Not only was it a tattoo but it was an old fashion one. (2). It was the same color as the other tattoo on his left side of his forehead. "I was a sophomore when I go this."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together. "But that's illegal."

"Not to the people in high school. They did it on their own... Bringing you here was probably a mistake." Gaara mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have brought you from Konoha." Gaara said looking straight into onyx black orbs with green. "You'll find out that Sunagakure is way different from Sunagakure. Over here, when there's a fight, no one backs down or brakes it up. Violence is the solution to everything here."

Sasuke's eyes widen just a fraction of an inch but it didn't go unnoticed by a certain red head.

"They think that if you fight, your problems will be solved that way. I've already signed you up for self-defense classes with my old sensei. You'll be able to at least protect your self when you get to the high school."

"So... What happened with the tattoo?"

Gaara sighed again. "Well, when I was being born, my mother wouldn't stop bleeding. The doctors said something about her kidneys. They were too close to me and whenever I kicked, I would kick her kidneys. I apparently kicked so often that my mothers kidney's started to bleed. When she had me, they wouldn't stop bleeding. She bled to death and my father believed that it was my fault she died. When I was seven, my father died when a forest fire spread to our house. Luckily, Temari, Kankuro and I were all at our uncle Shukaku's house. We didn't get hurt but we lost everything.

"We moved to Konoha and I found it much easier to live down there than up here. There wasn't any fights and when there were, people would brake them up in an instant, unlike up here where they would almost force you to fight. When I turned nine, Temari, Kankuro and I found out that my father had a stash of money hidden away over seas in the wave country. We went there even though that it was a far fetch and found the money in a bank.

"We got the money and it was a total of almost two million dollars. Our father owned a large company back in 1987 and sold it to start a family. Although, he regretted it immediately after 'I' killed my mother. He got three million for the company and gave one million of it to Shukaku and Yoshimaru, my two uncles. Shukaku being my father's brother and Yoshimaru being my mothers I was fourteen, Kankuro sixteen at the time, Temari turned eighteen and we were able to move out of Shukaku's house and live on our own. She bought this house and we moved back up to Suna.

"When I turned fifthteen and I was a sophomore at Suna high, someone spilled about me being a killer. One of my 'friends' apparently and people came after me. I was scared. I'll admit that and I coward for a good month before they got a hold of me. They pinned me down and carver this into my neck with a dull knife. At least it looked nice. They smeared the ink with a satisfied smirk and I thought that they were going to kill me afterwards. Unfortunately, they didn't. I walked home with blood and ink running down my back and my sister and brother tried to wash it out but the attempt was futile . It wouldn't come out.

"Temari and Kankuro took me to the hospital and had it checked out. The doctor said that I wouldn't get ink poisoning which was a downfall. I hoped that I would die some how to where I didn't have to face anyone at school. They probably all knew. I asked the doctor what it said since both Kankuro and Temari could only make out a K and R in it. He told me that it was KIRA meaning killer in Japanese. He wondered why another kid could carve such a word into my back. I just new he was thinking it.

"After I went back to school, people were calling me right and left, "Kira! Kira!" I didn't want to be there anymore and I showed it to the principle. That made it worse than it was before. I soon started to act like it didn't bother me and soon after that, I didn't care about it at all. After people saw my reaction, the reason to mock me wasn't even worth their air. A couple here and there but nothing bad and it never fazed me.

"I started to dress how I acted and became what people would call a emo." Gaara sighed. "I have to admit I went through my cutting stage and I actually still am."

"Your a cutter?"

"Every now and then when I get depressed enough." Gaara answered. "Other than that. No."

Sasuke nodded slowly and was deep in thought again.

Gaara went on as if the raven didn't even dose off. "I was eighteen a couple months back and then a couple days after my birthday, foster care called in and told me I had a relative in an orphan edge. They asked if I would like to take you in. I went and got you." Gaara said.

"You told me your life's story... Because?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara shrugged. "I didn't want to have to explain it to you later on. You didn't stop me from doing it so I took the opportunity."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, there goes my evening." Sasuke complained in a mumble. He looked up at Gaara who was still emotionless. "Just kidding. I liked listening to that. It's only because of your- God dame it what the hell!" Sasuke threw himself back laying down on the bed heavily.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "'Because of my' what?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said covering his mouth with his hands.

"Come on. What's it because of?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't make me bite you." Gaara said, in a totally serious tone.

Sasuke blinked at the man. "H-Huh?"

Gaara smirked. "I said, 'don't make me bite you.'" He mocked slowly.

Sasuke frowned and knit his eyebrows. "Your teasing me."

Gaara chuckled freely.

Sasuke shot up from his laying position. "You laughed."

"Actually, that was a chuckle." Gaara corrected.

Sasuke pointed a finger at him. "You laughed!" He stated.

Sasuke took in a breath of air, trying to calm himself. Afterwards, he looked at Gaara and grinned.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke blushed lightly and turned his head away. "Anou... Have you ever been recorded before? Just talking?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Have you ever listened to your voice before?"

Gaara nodded.

"Um." Sasuke said. "W-Well... You have a nice voice."

Gaara looked at Sasuke in question, again. "That's new." Gaara mumbled, turning his own head away in thought.

Sasuke blushed deeply and laid back down on the bed. He groaned a second later. "When do I start school?"

"That, was random." Gaara pointed out.

Sasuke grinned and turned completely around. He was on his stomach feet in the air swinging back and forth, his face was in both of his hands keeping it up while facing Gaara.

The red head looked at the grinning boy and sighed. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Don't be late coming down." Gaara then turned on his heal and strode to the door. "I'll be down stairs if you need me for anything. Bathrooms down the hall and on the right." Gaara told him and exited, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed as well and got off the soft bed reluctantly and looked around the room. He walked over to a door on the opposite side of the room of the bed and opened it. Inside was a closet of cloths. His style, at that. He guessed they were Gaara's since Gaara already told him that this was the storage room before. He looked through the clothes and smiled at a lot of them. They were nice and in condition. And, his size, which was about Gaara's as well. The red head was small for a man.

Sasuke went to his bag and took out his clothes. He then remembered something else that wasn't to pleasant. He unzipped the front pocket of the bag and took out the razors in the hidden pocket inside. He put them on the nightstand, a couple stained with his blood. He sighed and took off his shirt stuffing it into the bag and taking out a new one. He didn't put it on. He laid down on the bed and traced his scars thinking of the memories they all shared.

"Sasuke! Gaara! Dinner's done!"

Sasuke looked at the clock. Six twenty four. The raven leaned off of the bed and took the shirt laying on the floor putting it on. He sighed and got up, feeling depressed by the memories that every scar held.

He walked out of the room and met up with Gaara as he exited his. Gaara nodded to him and let him walk down the hallway first and down the stairs to the kitchen.

They sat down and ate. Sasuke feeling a little awkward with the new family he had. Although, he would have to get used to it if he were to live there for a year.

* * *

R&R!!! You don't have to but you can if you want to. :)

ACTUALLY!! Kira in Japanese (if you just say kira and not anything else) means fine clothes. :P But only because I didn't want to have Kira- on the back of his neck. It's Kira-. Not Kira. I know. Not much of a difference but apparently it is a lot in Japan. :D

1). I did this when I was going some where out of town that I didn't want to go once and my mother started singing the rest of the song.

2). An old fashion tattoo was where someone took a razor and carved whatever you wanted into a part of your body then smeared the color of the ink you want over it. The ink comes out of your skin but not out of the carving. You have a tattoo. (I suggest you don't try this).

I'm a cutter. I haven't cut since... About November... I think. I don't know. It was after I tried suicide and failed. :( But! I'm better now! I had an emotional break down two days ago and got through it without resorting to my razor! I have WILLPOWER BABY!!!

Love,

Vixie795!!!


	4. Suna High

**Warning:** Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Temari asked, peeking her head into the dark room. "Sasuke-kun."

"Mmmmmnn?" Was Sasuke form of what, this early in the morning.

The blonde smiled slightly at the raven's voice. "Time to get up." Temari said.

Sasuke sighed and sat up, revealing his chest to the blonde. She was already used to it. She walked in on Sasuke when he was getting ready for bed bringing him a glass of water like she used to do to Gaara whenever they had a headache on the first day Sasuke was here. Sasuke obviously had a lot on his mind since he didn't talk throughout dinner and when he was done, he ask to take a shower and they ran out of hot water. Temari did that too whenever she had to think. Just sit in a hot shower, well, thinking.

Anyways. When she walked in, Sasuke was in bed already. He was sitting up leaning on the wood headboard. Temari brought him his water and he flung the blankets off of his hands showing a little bit of his boxers to Temari. She asked if he had pajamas and he said no. It didn't bother her since that's how both Gaara and Kankuro slept. She slept that way too but in a bra and underwear. Of course, she now sleeps in a large T-shirt without a bra on since Kankuro walked in on her when the blankets where down and he was 'scared for life.'

Sasuke got out of bed and sighed at Temari. She smiled lightly at him. "I'll take you to school today."

Sasuke nodded.

"Be ready by eight." Temari told him, leaving and closing the door.

Sasuke walked to the closet and took out a black and dark purple long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were stripped purple and black while the front and back of the shirt was pure blue. He reached forward and grabbed a coat hanger full of ties.

_--Flash Back--_

_"Those clothes inside the closet used to be mine." Gaara said out of the blue._

_Sasuke looked at him with a confused look. "What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked._

_"I don't want them anymore. That's why they're inside of the storage room."_

_"Storage room?"_

_"The room your in used to be the storage room. I put the clothes that I didn't want in the closet for me to give to Good Will or something later on but never got around to doing it. You can have them if you want."_

_Sasuke blinked at the red head then blushed slightly. "Um... T-Thanks. That's nice of you."_

_Gaara nodded. "No problem."_

_An awkward silence filled the room. Well, it was awkward for Sasuke but Sasuke couldn't tell if it was awkward for the red head._

_--End Flash Back--_

Sasuke grabbed a black and white checkered tie and tied it low around his neck. Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans from his side of the closet. He then looked inside of the full body mirror in the back of the closet and smiled. Although, he frowned when he noticed the he didn't have any gloves that went with the outfit. Searching quickly through every inch of Gaara's old high school clothes, he found a pair of black and purple hand gloves. They went a little past his wrist but that was good enough for him.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed a black choker

He put everything on and left the room to the bathroom. He looked at the cabinet and almost forgot which side was his. There was three open-able sides of the mirror and the middle was his while the left belonged to Gaara and the right belonged to Kankuro. Temari had her own bathroom in her room since she had the master bedroom.

He took out his eyeliner and looked at the bottom where a little 'S' stood for Sasuke. He made sure to label everything in the foster home because things would get stolen. He would want all of his stuff back.

He applied his eyeliner and brushed through his hair. After brushing his teeth, he went down stairs meeting up with Temari on the way there. Gaara was sitting on the couch waiting.

Temari smiled at Sasuke. "Are those Gaara's clothes?"

Sasuke nodded.

"They fit nicely."

Temari was right. Sasuke would be walking eye sex on legs today and Sasuke himself even knew this. The shirt clung around his frame and the black skinny jeans hugged his ass in the perfect form.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

Temari sighed. "My getting up was a waste of time." Temari said. "Gaara said he'll be taking you to school today and staying for a while."

Sasuke looked at Gaara with a confused look. "Why?"

"Because if you get into a fight on your first day, that wouldn't be good on your collage record." Gaara said.

"How did you know that I was going to go to collage?" Sasuke asked, even though he himself knew that he was going to.

"Because I said so." Gaara stated.

Sasuke frowned and pouted. "Like I wouldn't go to collage." He mumbled.

"I applied you to get a job down at the café. You'll get a good amount of pay since the connections I have with the owner. You will most likely be able to move out the moment you turn eighteen if you'd like."

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" Sasuke asked, sending a pout to the red head.

Gaara shook his head. "No. I just don't know when you'll want to leave is all and if you do want to leave the moment you turn eighteen you will have the money to do so." Gaara explained.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

Gaara got off the couch and walked over to Sasuke. "You ready?"

Sasuke nodded and they walked to the door, Sasuke putting on his shoes and picking up his bag along with Gaara who put on his shoes as well.

They walked out to the car and got in, Sasuke hoping the car door like he did when they were leaving the middle school two days ago. Gaara went off towards the high school he knew all to well and turned on the radio as he did so.

**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling.  
And this is how you remind me.  
This is how you remind me.  
Of what I really am.  
This is how you remind me.  
Of what I really am.**

Sasuke knew the song as how you remind me by Nickel Back and began to sing along.

Gaara glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke and noticed the boy singing. He smiled lightly and as fast as it came, it went after Sasuke looked at him and grinned beginning on the chorus.

**It's not like you to say sorry.  
I was waiting on a different story.  
This time I'm mistaken.  
For handing you a heart worth breaking.  
And I've been wrong, I've been down.  
Been to the bottom of every bottle.  
These five words in my head.  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

Gaara watched the raven sing along with it until they got to the school. Sasuke stopped singing as the car came to a stop in the parking lot. Sasuke noticed a group right out of the blue. A group with nine people in particular that were surrounded by others. Sasuke wouldn't mind being in that group. If he just played his cards right, he would be fine.

Gaara noticed Sasuke's gaze on the group and sighed. "I see you've already caught an interest in a certain group."

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Yeah. That one." He nodded his head towards the group just in time to caught a glance of the ones in the middle of the group again. Sasuke saw a bundle of blonde, brown, black and orange hair. He knit his eyebrows together. "They don't seem like they're very similar."

"Be careful when your around them." Gaara warned.

Sasuke turned to him. "Nande?"

"Because they used to be my best friends." Gaara said. "They can cause an awful lot of trouble."

Sasuke smiled. "They'll be happy to see you, won't they?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara hesitated but sighed and nodded.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said, grabbing his bag out of the back of the car. "How long from when they last saw you or even talked to you?" Sasuke opened the car door and closed it getting out along with Gaara.

Gaara pressed a button that started to fold the roof out from the trunk. "Lock your door." Gaara told Sasuke. Sasuke did as told while Gaara answered; "they haven't seen or talked to me since last year."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Why haven't you called them?"

"I'm not that sort of person. Plus, it's not like I thought I was going to see them anymore."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked as they began to walk away from the car side-by-side.

"You normally don't want to make friends in a city like this. Too many people die every day and you don't want to get to close to anyone because they might be next."

Sasuke nodded sadly. "Now I see why you say you shouldn't have brought me here." He joked weakly.

Gaara nodded. "I hope that it doesn't happen to anyone I know."

Sasuke sighed mentally. He hoped that he could make an impression on Gaara's friends. Sasuke's face became impassive in an instant, immediately going to the attitude he wanted to be known by as he was known at in Konoha; a quiet and non-interested guy.

Gaara and Sasuke stepped up onto the sidewalk and began walking towards the building. Sasuke couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye at the group. He blushed when he noticed that he or Gaara was being stared at. He hoped that it was Gaara.

"Gaara?!"

Gaara stopped almost making the young Uchiha run into his back. He looked towards where his name was being called from just in time to take a step to the side and have a blonde fall to the ground where Gaara used to be.

"Gaara!" The blonde shouted in irritation. He stood up from the ground and whipped himself off.

"Naruto." A longhaired brunette came up and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. The blonde smiled up at him.

"Neji." Gaara acknowledged. "Naruto."

By now, the group was all over by Gaara, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing slightly but kept his face impassive.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Another brunette that was grinning walked up and patted the red head on the shoulder. Sasuke watched in interest but Gaara did nothing to stop the group all from talking to him.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and cocked his head to the side. He was being ignored by everyone. He pouted at this. When he turned his attention to look around at the group, his eyes met dark brown.

The male had dark brown eyes to match his dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Another boy with almost black hair and amber red eyes noticed the others gaze and followed it to the raven.

Soon enough, he had every ones attention but Neji's and Naruto's that was currently listening to the blonde cerulean blue-eyed boy.

Sasuke swallowed thickly and it went by unnoticed.

"First day." The brunette haired boy asked knowingly.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He replied.

The two brunettes out of the group that was staring at Sasuke exchanged glances.

"How do you know our friend Gaara here?" A shaggy brown haired boy asked.

"Um. He's a relative of mine." Sasuke didn't want to tell them about his whole life if they weren't his friends yet.

The brown haired boy nodded.

"I'm Haku." The boy with amber red eyes cut in. "This is probably all knew to you, huh?"

Sasuke nodded a couple times.

"What's your name?" Haku asked.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke..."

"... Uchiha."

Haku's eyes widened slightly and that smile faded. "You mean... I thought..."

"We all died in that fire?" Sasuke finished smirking by Haku's stuttering.

Haku nodded sadly.

"I managed to escape. But I died once I did." Sasuke chuckled slightly.

Haku smiled gentle. "You seem like a nice kind of guy." Haku said to no one in particular.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." The boy with brown hair tied back in a ponytail said. "That's Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde talking to Gaara. "His boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji." The longhaired brunette. "Inuzuka Kiba." Shaggy brown haired male. "Arai Haku." Amber eyes. "Aburame Shino." Guy with black sunglasses and puffy brown hair. "Hosokawa Sai." Raven black hair and onyx eyes... Fake smile. "Akimichi Choji." Orange hair and kinda chubby guy. "And that's Rock Lee." Shikamaru pointed to a guy with fuzzy eyebrows, black hair in a bowl cut and black round eyes.

Lee waved. "Hello, Sasuke-san and welcome to the school." He said giving a large smile.

Sasuke nodded to everyone. "Hello."

Sasuke felt a tug on his shoulder and he stumbled backwards until he hit a firm chest. He blushed and turned his head to see who he was leaning back on.

"We must be going." Gaara said, not removing the Uchiha's shoulder from his grasp. His grasp fell from Sasuke's shoulder to his wrist and he pulled the raven with him through the crowd as Naruto yelled his good-bye to Gaara and to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and breathed. Gaara's hand still encircled his wrist and it was beginning to hurt him. He winced slightly when Gaara's hand rubbed over a cut that was still healing.

Gaara didn't notice, or if he did, he just didn't care. The almost hurt Sasuke to think that the Sabaku didn't care about his health.

Gaara entered the building still with Sasuke's wrist in his hand but Sasuke was keeping up to where Gaara wouldn't have to touch the cut again. Gaara soon let go of the wrist after he started to see other people. He didn't want them thinking that Sasuke was dating someone. Or was even gay for that matter. Gaara didn't know of Sasuke's sexuality but he would have to ask since Kankuro had an interest in the young Uchiha.

Gaara suppressed a shudder at the thought of Kankuro touching Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the shudder that Gaara suppressed and cocked his head to the side. _"Wonder what he's thinking of that would make someone like himself 'shudder.'" _Sasuke thought to himself.

Gaara lead the Uchiha to the office and told them about the raven who sat and waited. It only took ten minutes for everything to be set up and ready. He got his picture taken for an ID card which he just gave a cocky smirk not wanting anyone to see his smile if someone were to take his ID card and he got his schedule.

Language arts first period, art second period, weight lifting third period, economics forth period then lunch and home.

Sasuke sighed as he looked over his schedule. At least he would pass Economics with flying colors because he took it junior year back at Konoha high.

"Something wrong with your schedule?" Gaara asked, obviously noticing the look on Sasuke's face when he looked at the piece of paper.

"No. I just took economics junior year in Konoha. I was hoping I was able to get another class like... Another writing class."

Gaara nodded. "If you want, I could get you into forth period story and poetry."

"Doesn't that cost money?"

"It's a club. So I guess it does." Gaara said casually.

"I don't want you to pay for anything and I don't have any money at the moment."

"I'll get it for you." Gaara stated. "It doesn't bug me."

Sasuke looked into green eyes and found no lie that Gaara wouldn't get it for him. He was serious. Sasuke then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do Sasuke." Gaara said. "If you don't want me to pay for the class that much, I'll let you pay me back."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll do that."

"Although, I'll just use your money to buy something for you. You know, like a present or something. Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Gaara turned away and grabbed a yellow sheet of paper and a clipboard. He sat down next to Sasuke and started to fill the page out.

_Please let Sasuke join the story and poetry club. He has already taken Economics and doesn't need to take it again. _Gaara wrote. He filled out the paper work at the bottom of his age, year of high school and gender. Normal things like that.

He handed the clipboard to Sasuke along with the pen and pointed to an open spot on the paper. "Sign." Gaara said.

Sasuke did as told and handed it back to the red head. Gaara got up and handed the clipboard and everything to the woman at the front desk. She groan to annoyance and read over it.

"His class is full." She said pushing the clipboard back towards the red head.

Gaara glared at her. "No it's not." He said.

Sasuke's eyebrows frowned. "It's fine." He said.

Gaara ignored him.

"_It's full_."

Gaara glared harder. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out however much there was in that wade. "No. It's not."

The woman looked at Gaara with an emotionless face before smirking and picking up the cash. "You have it forth period." She said, not taking her eyes off the money in her hand.

--

"You didn't have to do that." Sasuke said, as he walked out of the building, Gaara by his side.

"It was either I give her money or you didn't get the class. It was only a hundred dollars more than the pay to get into the class anyways." Gaara said as if it didn't faze him.

"You still didn't have to do that." Sasuke said. "I would've just stayed in Economics if you were going to do that."

"It didn't matter. To get you into the school in the first place cost five hundred dollars."

"What?"

"I told you." Gaara said. "This is a mad place. Everything costs more than it actually is."

Sasuke watched the red heads face that was impassive again. He sighed in defeat and continued to walk with Gaara to his car.

Gaara's face covered in a small smirk and he scoffed. "Idiots."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows in confusion and looked ahead of Gaara. Sweat dropped on the back of his head (ANIME STYLE) and he saw the group of boys they met earlier sit on Gaara's car, inside of it, the roof pulled back.

"Oi." Gaara said as he was closer to them. They all looked and grinned at him. Gaara sighed in defeat when he was right in front of them. "What did I tell you guys about breaking into other people's cars?"

"You sound like my mother, Gaara." Kiba commented.

Gaara glared. "Don't say that. I know it was you that opened the door. Sai turned it on and Naruto found the fucking button by pressing every single one in the car."

Naruto, Sai and Kiba all exchanged glances. Sasuke assumed that Gaara was right and this had to have happened before. Sasuke watched Gaara's expression as he kicked everyone out of his car, gaining groans of dislike and playfulness.

Naruto hopped out of the car and waited for Neji. Neji got out and took Naruto's hand in his.

Gaara turned towards Naruto and Neji and walked forward to talk quietly to the both of them. "Let Sasuke hang with you guys. He used to live in Konoha." Gaara said quietly

Naruto and Neji both exchanged a quick glance then put their eyes back on the red head.

"You know... toughen him up a bit. Show him the ropes."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Gaara-kun." Naruto said childishly.

Gaara rolled his eyes and Neji nodded to him reassuring Naruto's words.

"Bye Gaara." He walked over to the raven who was watching Gaara talk with the others. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" The blonde said loudly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hi." he said back.

Neji gave a small smile to the raven who returned it with a small smile of his own.

Sasuke jumped when he heard the Gaara's car start. "Gaara." Sasuke called. He walked past Neji and Naruto nodding as a sign of saying he'll be right back.

"Yes Sasuke?" Gaara asked as the raven was by his door.

Sasuke blushed lightly and avoided eye contact. He seemed to do that a lot when he's around the Sabaku. "Anou..." He started slowly. He hesitated. "B-Bye."

Gaara nodded. "I'll see you at home." After neither of them moved to leave, Gaara said; "good luck, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at the red head looking straight into green eyes. "T-Thanks."

Gaara nodded and drove off once Sasuke was a safe distance from the car.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a breath letting it out in a sigh. He looked at the nine guys in front of him and smirked. "So..."

"Come on." Haku said motioning with his hand slightly for the raven to follow. "Schools about to start."

Sasuke walked forward and walked side-by-side with Haku on his left, Sai on Haku's left holding his hand and Naruto on his right holding Neji's hand that was on his right.

Sasuke walked into the building just in time to hear the bell ring. Naruto took his schedule from his jacket pocket and looked at it.

He grinned. "You have last period with every one of us, you have Haku and Sai in art, Lee in weight lifting and Choji and Shino in language arts. You have every class with Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and I." He laughed. "That's odd."

Sasuke took his schedule back when Naruto offered it and stuffed it into his pocket.

They all walked to their classes, everyone slitting up to go to their lockers. Sasuke took out his schedule and looked to see which locker was his. 345. (A//N. That's my locker number). Combination; 4, 6 then 36.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called waving his hand in the air. "Your over here!"

Sasuke walked over and noticed that the whole line of lockers were all (starting from the back across towards him) Haku, Sai, Shino, Lee, Choji, Neji, Naruto, free locker, Kiba then Shikamaru. The free locker in the middle of Kiba and Naruto was 345.

Sasuke walked over to the locker and pulled out the schedule to read his combination.

Kiba smirked when Sasuke couldn't get his locker open. He leaned up against his locker and watched with that smirk on his face. He tried and failed. Tried again... Fail. After the forth time, Sasuke huffed out his cheeks in irritation and pouted.

"Dame he's cute." Kiba thought. "I'd love to have him to myself."

Kiba reach forward and pulled the paper out of Sasuke's hands gently. "Need help?"

Sasuke blushed when he noticed that he was caught. He opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it and just stepped off to the side to let Kiba go to work with his locker. After one try, Kiba got it open. Sasuke growled lightly and took the things he needed out of his bag and put it in his locker. He closed it and Kiba handed him the lock.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled closing and locking his locker.

Kiba smirked at the boy's childishness. "No need to get feisty." Kiba said playfully.

Sasuke blushed lightly._ "I just got here and I'm already being hit on."_ Sasuke thought. He smiled mentally. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

R&R!! You don't have to but it would be nice of you.

Love,

Vixie795!!!


	5. A Fighter

**Warning:** Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the school building with his new friends by his side. They seemed to follow him around more than anyone else… Or so what Naruto pointed out to him.

Naruto waved good-bye to Sasuke who nodded his head in reply. Naruto then dragged his boyfriend over to a silver Chevrolet Impala. Haku and Sai left a minute later after the traffic died down and Shikamaru gave Shino, Lee and Choji a ride home as well.

Kiba sighed loudly making himself known to Sasuke. "So. You liking your first day here?" Kiba asked casually.

Sasuke nodded once. "It's alright. I'll have to get used to everything though." Sasuke said dismissively. Truth be told, he didn't want to tell anyone that he was almost beat up four times whenever he was alone just because he was smaller than most of the students there. He was about five six and most of the guys there where a good six feet tall.

_--Flash Back—Earlier that day. _

_Sasuke raised his hand in class and asked to go to the bathroom. After getting an answer, he grabbed his things and went to the bathroom. He learn that day as well that you need to take your things wherever you go even if you're just going across the room to sharpen a pencil._

_He walked into the bathroom and bumped into a larger guy with white long hair. He pushed Sasuke away._

_"What the fuck you little faggot!" The boy yelled._

_Sasuke got his emotionless face on and walked around the boy into a stall. He didn't want to stay out there with that guy and his friends when he would be using the urinals so he would have to deal with a toilet. He finished and walked out to wash his hands. He was pushed into the wall and held there by the same guy._

_"You really think you could just do that without apologizing?" The boy asked. "You're new, aren't you? Think your all badass? I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget." He was about to punch him before… Guess who? Kiba! His savior!_

_Sasuke sighed in relief when the fist was caught right in front of his ace but he spoke to soon and was hit in the stomach by a knee. He fell to the floor and choked. His kidney was hit and it hurt like hell. The white haired man was thrown back and connected with the wall behind him. Kiba bent down next to the choking and coughing Sasuke with a concerned look on his face._

_The white haired boy and his friends had left once they noticed that Kiba was there. Sasuke guessed they had a run in with the brunette before and didn't want to repeat it or it's the factor that he runs with the 'in' crowd and could do some major shit to his reputation. _

_"You alright, Sasuke?" Kiba asked, his voice full of worry._

_Sasuke coughed one more time feeling his mouth fill with blood. He didn't want to worry the brunette anymore than he already was so he swallowed down the metal tasting liquid and chuckled. "I've taken worse." That was true. His father used to hit him every time he was weak and acting like he wasn't an Uchiha. He was weak when he was young and still is. He can admit that. He was always second best and never first in anything. It pissed him off so much when he was more emotional than everyone else inside the Uchiha family. He sighed in defeat by the sad thoughts. "What are you doing here? Your not stalking me, are you?" Sasuke asked in a total serious tone._

_"I'm not stalking you. Believe it or not, I was in here before Kimimaro and his friends came in here." Kiba said, grinning slightly._

_Sasuke gripped his stomach but tried to hide it from the brunette. He noticed though._

_"Sasuke. Let me see." Kiba said._

_"I'm fine, Kiba." Sasuke said urgently and tried to stand but the pain stopped him from doing so. He stopped and fell back to the floor with a thud and groan._

_"No your not, Uchiha." Kiba growled. "Show me."_

"Demanding? How far is that going to get you dog boy?" _Sasuke thought to himself. "Fine."_ "What?"

_Kiba leaned the raven back against the wall and pulled up his shirt revealing an already forming bruise on his right side. He locked his jaw from saying something that might worry the raven but it was too late when the boy looked down at it. His eyes widened slightly at the sight but his face fell. "What the hell am I going to tell Gaara?"_

_"I'm sure he expected you to come home with a few scratches. You'll be fine." Kiba said. He reached out slowly and brushed his cold fingers over the hot skin. Sasuke bit back a gasp. "It's swollen… I'm taking you to the office. I swear they have a whole hospital in the nurse's room." Kiba said, giving him a reassuring grin._

_Sasuke groaned when he was picked up from the floor bridal style. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and held on. This was going to leave a mark on his reputation if an injured in Suna couldn't carry themselves when they're hurt. He thrashed around slightly signaling the brunette that he didn't want to be carried. "You can put me down. I can take a hit."_

_Kiba frowned at Sasuke. "Your hurt, Sasuke. I care about your heath, apparently unlike you. You do realize that he kicked you in the kidney. You could be in serious danger."_

_"It's not like I'll have to get surgery." Sasuke said. "It was just one hi-"_

_"From Kimimaro." Kiba interrupted. "He does martial arts and he packs everything. He has and will kill someone if he wants to." Kiba was as serious as could get. Out of the whole day Sasuke knew Kiba, he had no clue that he was the serious type._

_He gave in with a sigh and mumbled, "fine" under his breath. After a minute of Kiba walking with him, they came to the stairs. Sasuke blinked down at them and looked up at Kiba. Kiba turned around and began heading back in the direction of the classes. Sasuke knit his eyebrows but said nothing._

_They came to an elevator another minute later. "Press the button." Kiba said. "I have my hands full."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blunt excuse. That was obvious. The elevator came and went with them inside. Sasuke laid his head on Kiba's chest, feeling the heart beats of the other. Sasuke could tell that Kiba was stronger than he looked… And he looked strong as it is. His heart was beating at a normal pace as ones would when just walking with nothing in their hands. Sasuke was amused with this and continued to listen to his heart._

_Kiba grinned at the fascinated look on Sasuke's face as he was leaning his head on his chest. He could tell that Sasuke was listening to his heart. Suddenly, his mind went bad on him and began to image some… Not to appropriate things and speed up his heart, sending blood in the south direction as well._

_Sasuke was confused by the heart rate of the brunette know and looked up at him. "I can walk know if your getting tired."_

_Kiba sighed in relief. Sasuke just thought he was tired. Good. "I'm not tired." Kiba said._

_"Your heart is speeding up though."_

_"Who says that it's about me being tired?" Kiba asked in all question._

_Sasuke sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled._

_Kiba smirked in triumph. Of course, he didn't let it show on his face afterwards._

_They entered the office and Kiba brought the injured Uchiha into the nurse's room. He laid the boy down on the mat and Sasuke was surprised to feel how comfortable it was._

_"We have money up here so we try and make the students more comfortable since we actually have more business in here than any other room in the school." A nurse said entering the room. "What seems to be the problem?"_

_Sasuke tried to pull his shirt up but Kiba already had his hand there and ready for the nurse to see._

_She gave a worried look and then nodded in understanding. "Sorry your first day had to go like this." She said._

_Sasuke nodded. "It's fine." Sasuke said. "I was warned."_

_She gave a pathetic smile and went to the small fridge in the corner of the room. It held an ice pack in the door and sodas in the back. She took the ice pack and handed it to the brunette. "Just hold it over the bruise and the swelling should go down by the time your ready to go back to class." She told him._

_He nodded and turned to Sasuke. The nurse left the room and Kiba gave a snicker. "She thought we were dating." Kiba said, grinning._

_Sasuke knit his eyebrows. "How could you tell?"_

_"If she didn't think we were dating, she would've asked me to leave. She didn't and she did that to Sai and Haku. Haku was hurt on his first day and Sai and I found him in the same bathroom as you were in on the floor beaten until he was bleeding from both his mouth and nose." Kiba sighed at the thought. "It was by Kimimaro as well. If I hadn't had been there… I don't know what would've happen to you." Kiba confessed. "Truthfully, anyone in side this whole school would leave you laying there because they didn't know you."_

_Sasuke let the pain show on his face when he heard that. In Konoha… he wasn't in Konoha anymore and wouldn't be for a year. He knew that Suna and Konoha were different. He didn't need to compare them anymore than necessary. This was not a necessary time._

_Kiba reached forward and brushed his bangs out of his face. "I'm being all touchy towards you today, aren't I?" Kiba asked quietly. The raven looked up at the right time to feel those warm lips press to his. He wasn't wide-eyed or surprised at all. He could however, feel the tingling on his lips when Kiba's mouth left his that made him question a lot of things._

_Obsidian looked into brown. Kiba noted that Sasuke's eyes always held his emotions. Pain from the kick, question from the kiss and confusion from the questioning thoughts running through his head._

_"Sorry." Kiba whispered._

_Sasuke blinked in surprise but didn't say anything. He gasped when the ice pack was pressed gently to his right side._

_Kiba grinned. "That got you to speak up." He said happily._

_Sasuke glared lightly. "What am I suppose to say?" He asked, in literal question. "You just kissed me and I haven't even known you for a day."_

_"I want to get to know you better." Kiba said._

_Sasuke hesitated but thought everything over… He needed this. "Okay." Sasuke said. "One condition. We aren't dating… Not until we know each other better."_

_Kiba grinned. "Sure thing."_

_--End Flash Back—_

To Sasuke, things were a little off. He didn't know why things seemed to be odd. They just were.'

"I can tell that your day has been a little hectic…" Kiba said. "How's your side?"

"You tell me." Sasuke said lifting his shirt so that the brunette could see it. The bruise was dark purple and blue.

Kiba took in a breath and sighed. "That bad?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba noticed that the raven wasn't looking at the bruise but at him. Kiba nodded. "It's pretty bad… Just see if you piss blood and we'll know if he kicked you in your kidney or not." Kiba said grinning.

Sasuke gave a small disgusted look before looking to the parking lot. A familiar red head was leaning against a familiar midnight black convertible. He said good-bye to Kiba and raced off to Gaara. Well, as fast as he could without hurting himself with his large bruise.

He made it to the red head and smiled at him.

--

"What was your first day like?" Gaara asked as they pulled up into the driveway of the house.

"It was… Interesting."

"You got beat up, didn't you?"

Sasuke turned his head away and blushed.

"They didn't protect you well enough?"

"I was just in the wrong places at the wrong time." Sasuke said. "The second time-"

"Second time?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah… There were actually… F-Four incidents." Sasuke was embarrassed to talk about this with Gaara. He intimidated him for some odd reason.

"Four?"

Sasuke nodded, blushing like mad.

"Kimimaro." Gaara said.

Sasuke, once again, nodded.

Gaara was silent. They pulled up to the house in silence and sat in the car in silence. Sasuke waited for Gaara to move until he got out and when Gaara didn't, he stayed.

A minute later, Gaara finally got out of the car and made his way inside. Sasuke was behind him in an instant. When they were inside, they took off their shoes and Gaara stopped when he was in the living room, grabbing Sasuke's wrist when he tried to walk by to go upstairs. Gaara gently pulled the raven to the couch and set him down. Sasuke blushed as Gaara kneeled before him.

"Sasuke, where did he hurt you?"

Sasuke blushed and shyly pointed to a spot on his stomach.

Gaara reached forward and pulled his shirt up to the spot where Sasuke said it would be. He looked at the bruise and sighed. "I'll get the firm."

"Firm." Sasuke repeated slowly. "Okay."

Gaara stood up and walked out of the living room to go and grab the Firm.

When he returned, Sasuke was laying on his back with his eyes closed. Gaara walked forward, squeezing some of the white onto his point and middle finger. "Sasuke?" He said, kneeling by the couch side again.

The boy didn't open his eyes. Gaara noticed that his chest was rising and falling in a steady beat signaling that he was asleep. "Rough day." Gaara said thoughtfully. He pulled the raven's shirt up and placed the covered fingers on the bruise. The boy shivered but didn't wake. He rubbed it in and found himself adoring the soft skin beneath his touch.

"I shouldn't be touching a minor." Gaara thought to himself.

Though it was true, Sasuke loved the attention he was getting from the red head. "Don't stop." Sasuke mumbled. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara tensed when the raven sat up and pulled him onto the couch making him sit next to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke climbed into Gaara's lap and laid down. Resting his head on the red heads shoulder.

"Sasuke." Gaara said. "We can't do this. You're a minor."

Sasuke didn't answer. The only answer was the same one he got when Sasuke was laying on the couch asleep; the silent rising and falling of his chest.

Gaara sighed and stood up, picking the raven up in his arms. Gaara carried him upstairs and went into his own room. He set him on his bed and watched as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled. He blushed up at the red head that was looking down at him with a blank expression. "Will you… Lay down with me?"

Gaara didn't answer for a minute, running through thoughts in his head. He decided… It would be bad for Temari or Kankuro to come up when Sasuke was in his bed next to him but he could see the desperation in Sasuke's eyes. Was his day that bad?

Gaara sighed mentally before climbing into the bed with Sasuke. He knew that the raven would be having a tough rest of the year since he was… Well, smaller than most people much like he was in high school. Of course, he would beat the living shit out of anyone who messed with him or his friends. To bad that Kimimaro was a minor or Gaara would go and teach him a lesson. Kimimaro had learned to fear Gaara long before he was even beat up by the red head himself. Gaara was sure that most people that were enemies of him were relieve to hear that he was graduating.

Sasuke cuddled into the red heads stomach, letting his arms in-circle around his neck. Gaara didn't want to get in trouble by his sister or brother if one of them were to walk in without knocking but he did it anyways. He wrapped his arms lightly around the smaller boy's waist and sighed in defeat quietly.

Sasuke smiled lightly and scooted closer even if it was just an inch.

He fell asleep and Gaara just laid there, glancing down at the raven every now and then to see if he was going to wake up and glancing at the door to see if someone was going to come in.

Nothing happened so he got lost in his thoughts.

Soon, and much to his dismay, he fell asleep. For the first time in seven years, it was probably the best sleep he had ever gotten.

* * *

Very cuddly chapter. Very nice too. Concerned friends and a concern caretaker. Sasuke's being loved on, which, may I remind you, he didn't get very much when he was younger.

Next Chapter!!

Sasuke's story! Let's see what happens next time!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	6. Information

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

* * *

"Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes fluttered open to see his sister standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face. He immediately opened his eyes all the way and looked at his sister, remembering that he was sleeping with the raven. "Temari."

Temari smiled. "Sasuke's wondering what we're having for dinner." Temari said. Gaara knit his eyebrows together. He glanced over and noticed that the boy wasn't there anymore. "Since it's your night to cook, what are you making? I could help."

Gaara didn't answer for a minute. How did Sasuke wake up before him? And why was it six? He sat up and ran his hand through his red locks noting that he should take a shower tonight. He nodded. "Sure." He said and hesitating to realize that he didn't have any thought in mind.

Temari noticed the looked in his eye that told her that he didn't have a thought in mind about dinner. She could outright say that she completely forgot that dinner excised. "What about spaghetti?" She said, grinning.

Gaara didn't answer again. His sister could've swore that he got a looked of disbelief on his face but as quickly as she saw it, it was gone. Her baby brother showing emotion was a weird thing to see and when you did, he barely ever saw it again. She smiled. "Spaghetti it is." She said turning to leave. She stopped at the last moment and faced him again.

"You slept, right?" Temari asked.

Gaara nodded.

"That's pretty rare. And in the middle of the day, too. What got you to sleep?"

Gaara didn't want to tell his sister that he slept in the same bed as Sasuke and he was the reason why he fell asleep... At least, as far as he knew, an the argument going on in his head just kept telling him that he was tired and bored so he was able to fall asleep, that was the reason apparently. "I just... Laid down. Sasuke was in the room and using the computer." Gaara lied. "I must have dosed off."

"Sasuke told me that you were full blown asleep. I didn't believe him." Temari admitted.

Gaara slowly got out of bed and his sister left the room. He walked down stairs and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Sasuke was leaning on the counter, a small smile on his face. He looked at Gaara and grinned.

"Gaara." He said. "Temari told me we're having spaghetti. Can I help?"

"You can cook?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I used to cook with my caretaker for the smaller children. I was the oldest they had there so I had a lot of the housework including cooking. I'm just glad I got out of there before I turned eighteen. I have nothing to start my life on and I was never allowed to get a job when I was there. I had nothing. No family and I wouldn't if you didn't come along and grab me."

"What about Hiruhi?" Gaara asked. Sasuke face fell into depression. Gaara walked over and grabbed a pot, filling it with water and putting it on the stovetop turning it on. He went to the cupboard and found the noodles. He set them on the counter near the stovetop and went back to Sasuke noticing the raven's sadness.

He leaned up on the counter and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Sasuke looked up at the red head who was looking straight ahead and not even at him. He smiled. "It's fine. I just miss him is all."

"You don't have your license, do you?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't have any money to buy a car or even a bike to get anywhere." Sasuke said, still smiling.

The Sabaku nodded. "I'll take you down to get your license." Gaara said. "I also have a car you can have. No one drives it and all it needs is an oil change and some gas. Then it's ready to be driven."

Sasuke shook his head. "If I'm going to get a car, I'm going to buy it."

"Then I'll let you buy it from me." "Guaranteed." "It was a bargain car when I bought it and I'll give it up for a bargain as well." Gaara said.

Sasuke pouted at the red head playfully. "I liked having you drive me around."

Gaara glanced at the raven and rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever."

Sasuke and Gaara talked throughout the time they were waiting to make the noodles and they started to make the meat while they talked. Well, Sasuke talked more than Gaara and Gaara just nodded, listening to the boy in interest.

"But, I had a good time. I would really like to go there again."

"You do know that there is a beach down the road from here." Gaara said. "I can take you down there after school tomorrow if you would like."

Sasuke nodded urgently. "That would be great!" He said grinning.

Gaara smiled. He was having fun talking with the raven. He would admit that. He interested him more than anything in the world and that's rare to do to a person like Sabaku Gaara.

"I'll be sure to get your birth certificate." Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you." He said.

Gaara nodded once and went to stir the meat one more time. Although, it didn't need to be stirred.

Sasuke walked up behind the red head and embarrassed him from behind him. Gaara stiffened and stopped his stirring. "Arigato, Gaara-kun."

Gaara wasn't used to this type of treatment so he just stood there dumbfounded. OF course, he made sure that Sasuke wasn't looking at his face when he was dumbfounded but he could tell that he was stumped tremendously.

"Gaara. When is food... Going... To be... Sasuke? Why are you hugging Gaara?" Kankuro asked, slowing down with each word he said.

Sasuke blushed and back away from the red head. "Anou... Anou, I was just thanking him for everything he has done for me." Sasuke said.

Kankuro nodded slowly. "Um... Gaara? May I speak to you alone for a minute?"

Gaara, setting the large wooden spoon on the counter turned to Kankuro and walked out of the room and into the dinning room.

Kankuro stood there for a minute looking over Gaara for a minute as if the red head would do a back flip for him... Well, that was the look Gaara thought he saw which the real look Kankuro was trying to give him was the 'why would you let someone hug you? Let alone touch you?' look.

"Why would you let someone hug you? Let alone touch you?" Kankuro asked, taking his look and forming it into words.

Gaara blinked at Kankuro's statement. "I didn't want him to. He did it on his own whim."

"But you didn't hurt the boy."

"I'm eighteen and I could be held responsible for child abuse." Gaara said monotone.

_"Dame him and his excuses." _Kankuro thought to himself. "You liked it though, didn't you?" Okay, past the questioning stage and onto the teasing stage. Kankuro wanted answers and he was going to get them from his little brother if he had to strangle the boy.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I did. It felt nice but I was facing the wrong way." Gaara stated bluntly.

Kankuro sweat dropped. "Uh. I think you were facing the wrong way." He repeated.

"Isn't that what I just confirmed?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Nannari." Kankuro said walking out of the dinning room and into the living room. (Whatever).

Gaara walked back into the kitchen and saw Sasuke stirring the meat with a small blush still on his cheeks. "Is it done?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke jumped slightly and turned to Gaara. "Um. Yeah. I think so."

Gaara nodded. "Get down some plates for everyone?"

Sasuke nodded and went to the cupboard he knew where the plates were. He brought down four plates and set them on the counter and grabbed four cups and forks.

"What type of vegetables or fruit do you want with the meal?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows in thought and bit his bottom lip. Gaara watched this with questioning eyes. He's been paying attention to the little things that Sasuke does more often than anything has. He hasn't gone onto his laptop since Sasuke has gotten there and he has been falling behind on his work. He would be able to catch up fine so it didn't matter much. He typed fast.

"Peaches?"

Gaara nodded and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a jar of peaches. "These are from your friend Haku's back yard. He gave them to me today." Gaara said setting them on the counter.

Sasuke smiled. "Haku seems like the one to do something like gardening." Sasuke commented.

Gaara opened the jar and began to make the plates for Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke made his own plate while Gaara made his own as well.

They went into the room, Sasuke carrying Temari's and his own plate and Gaara carrying Kankuro's and his own.

Sasuke set the plate down in front of Temari and she took a whiff of the aroma coming off the spaghetti. "Whoa." Temari commented. "This smells great. A new recipe?"

Gaara nodded once then motioned Sasuke. "He made the meat." Gaara said.

Temari smiled at the slightly blushing boy. "That's very nice of you, Sasuke-kun." Temari said.

Sasuke nodded. "No problem."

Sasuke sat down at the table and began to eat his own recipe. He smiled. He got it perfect.

Kankuro nodded in approval at the food. "This is good." He said with a mouthful.

Temari reached over and smacked the back of the light haired brunette's head. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" She scolded.

Sasuke chuckled at the look on the brunette's face when he was hit and Gaara smiled at the sight of Sasuke's chuckling.

Too bad his timing was horrible today.

Temari gaped at her little brother, as did Kankuro. "YOU SMILED?!" They yelled in unison, both in disbelief.

Gaara sighed.

Sasuke looked between the older teens and shrank in his seat. He felt left out of the circle.

"You literally smiled?" Temari asked.

Gaara took a bite of his food and his eyes widened slightly. _"This is good." _Gaara thought. He almost smiled again but stopped himself when he knew that both Kankuro and Temari were watching him, waiting for an answer that they both knew they wouldn't get. _"I'll have to give my compliments to the chef." _He joked to himself half-heartedly.

Sasuke glanced at Gaara and smiled as he watched the elder boy take more of the spaghetti into his mouth than intended. He chuckled slightly when the elder had some sauce on his chin from the slinging noodles.

Gaara looked at him and smirked. "What are you laughing about?"

Sasuke let his face look down towards the floor hiding his grin and the small blush on his cheeks. "Nothing, Gaara-san."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and continued eating. Sasuke looked up and laughed again. This time, Gaara sent a napkin flying in his direction.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled.

Sasuke pointed a finger at the offender. "Meanie!" He shouted, laughing. "You need this!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

Sasuke nodded. "Right-" he pointed to a place on his chin that was closest to where the sauce on Gaara's chin was "-here."

Gaara reached for another napkin and whipped it off. After successfully getting all the sauce off his face he went back to eating as if it didn't even faze him.

"So… Sasuke. How was your first day of school?" Kankuro asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"You get into any fights?"

Sasuke shrunk in his chair.

"That many?"

Sasuke lowered his head in defeat. "Not really." He mumbled.

"Did you fight back?"

Sasuke shook his head after a moment of hesitation. "I don't know how."

"That's why Gaara signed you up for self defense classes." Temari said picking up her plate the was empty and bringing it to the kitchen sink.

Kankuro sighed. "You have to fight back or they won't leave you alone." Kankuro said. "Take Gaara. They didn't bother to even glance at him after he was done with them."

Gaara smirked slightly. "Dame bastards." He muttered.

Kankuro laughed lightly. "Just fight them back with an uppercut." Kankuro said.

Sasuke smiled. "I don't have any self defense at all. I've never been in a fight and even when I have, I've never been able to fight back. They were always broken up right before or right after they started."

Kankuro looked at Gaara. "How bad did they get him?"

"Kidney." Gaara said, taking a drink of his milk in front of him.

Kankuro made a painful face. "I'm sorry, man. That must have hurt."

Sasuke nodded. "It did."

"You think he'll be pissin' blood?"

Sasuke blushed at this while Gaara just shrugged. "It's not as bad as I thought because when I checked it an hour or two ago before I fell asleep, it was healing up nicely and the swelling went down."

Sasuke thought for a minute. When they were up in the room, Sasuke was asleep and so was Gaara. He must have checked his injury when he was asleep and when the red head was still awake.

Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke ate and Gaara went to his room as did Sasuke. Kankuro helped pick up the mess in the kitchen from dinner to find none and figured that Gaara and Sasuke must have picked it up while they were cooking. Kankuro was on the couch watching T.V and Sasuke was listening to his radio that Gaara had in his closet buried behind some of the things and told him he could have it.

Gaara, in the mean time, was sitting on his lad top searching the internet with the Uchiha name.

He came up to a newspaper site about the house burning. They had a picture of Sasuke on the front inside the hospital sleeping and a picture of the burned down house. He read it and was surprised to find out that the fire department and police refused to give out any information on the parents and brother, Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto. The news just filled in saying that the injuries were so bad that both were appalled.

Although, the hospital gave a report saying that the Uchiha family were all dead other than the eight year old survivor; Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara sighed and searched again, this time, on Yahoo answers. He searched word for word, "what happened to Uchiha Sasuke's parents?"

It came up to over seven pages of questions, all longing for the same answer.

He clicked on the first one that had the most answers and the page came up.

"They died in the fire. There is no question. There's no information that they ever lived and the news even said that the Uchiha family only has one survivor, which is Sasuke Uchiha." One of them said.

The second one down was completely different. "Personally, I think that they're still alive. The Fire Department and Police Department that came to the scene were both owned by the Uchiha family. They could've just started a knew life. And didn't the fire start by a stove being left on? Well, I guess that could've been an accident but I'm sure the Fugaku was just trying to kill his other son, Sasuke."

Gaara didn't know what to say to that. He pulled up another tab and type in google. After searching through some more information, he found out it was true that the fire started by a stove being left on and caught flame by a near by towel. He also found out that Fugaku never wanted a second son. He was an accident and that he was going to give him away to an orphanage but Itachi threatened that if he did that, then they would have to get rid of him as well.

So they kept him just to where Itachi would stay and not try and run away.

Gaara was angry with Fugaku's choices and he was also getting curious if his uncle was actually dead. He searched Sasuke's name again and went through the full forty seven pages that were filled with information on the Uchiha's, although, none of them lead him to the where abouts of that family.

Just as he was about to give up, a title to an internet site caught his eye. Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the site and it came up to a small porn like site. Eyes widened slightly at the site of a topless woman, he scrolled down the page and sighed when no more pictures were there.

There was an informational section of the page that held the name of the woman and his eyes widened when he read the name; Komito Chuihana.

He wrote the name down and scrambled the letters back into the name; Mikoto Uchiha. All that was different out of that whole name was that it had an extra A and N in the last name.

Surprised, he reluctantly scrolled up to the top to the topless woman, closed the yahoo search tab and pulled up another internet page. He went to google images and typed in Mikoto Uchiha. The webpage was flooded with pictures of a black haired woman who looked like Sasuke.

Pulling the other page up, he minimized them both and put them next to each other picking a picture out of the many that came up with his search and posted it. Looking at them, he saw the resemblance immediately.

He was surprised to say the least. That was all he was. Although he always thought that Sasuke's parents were dead, he never expected them to hold up a life like this. He scrolled down on the porn site and clicked on another link. It pulled up another page completely. It didn't have any pictures of the woman. Just a long way to get a hold of the creators of the site. He wrote down the number at the bottom on a scratch piece of paper and the address to where he could send a letter if no one answered his call. Plus, he would be able to visit them if even possible.

He exited out of all the sites after saving them and closed his lab top.

"What a long day." He sighed out.

Work…

"Work." He repeated after his thought. "I've got work tomorrow… Dame."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. More on Sasuke's parents in later chapters. Are they alive or is this just a coincidence? Wait for the next chapter to find out.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	7. Shopping with a Sabaku

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

* * *

Gaara looked at the corner of his computer and sighed. Two more hours and he would be able to go to work at least. He's been searching the web for something to do for a long. He sighed again and went back to searching the web.

When he heard footsteps and a door closing, he looked up. Probably just Kankuro going to the bathroom... But why didn't he just use the one in his room... The only reason to have Temari or Kankuro get up this early in the morning is for a cup of water, which Temari keeps a cup by her sink that she could use and Kankuro normally only wakes up to use the restroom.

That must mean it's Sasuke since the boy doesn't have a bathroom in his bedroom and has to use the one Gaara's uses, which is right across the hall from his bedroom.

Gaara listen carefully to see where Sasuke was going and heard the footsteps leading down stairs. They sounded tired and a little stumble so he had no doubt that it was Sasuke since Kankuro couldn't even walk straight if he just woke up only a minute ago.

Deciding on to see what Sasuke was up to, he got out of the bed setting his lab top down and walked out of the room and down stairs. Slowly going to the kitchen not wanting to startle the boy, he saw the Sasuke was searching the kitchen for something to eat.

"Sasuke." Gaara said slowly, trying not to give the boy a heart attack.

Sasuke jumped slightly but sighed when he noticed that it was Gaara. "Anou... I was just coming down to get something to eat."

"Not enough to eat at dinner?"

"N-No." Sasuke said. "I just get hungry easier than most people."

Gaara nodded and walked all the way into the kitchen leaning on the counter. "There are granola bars down in the bottom cupboard over there." Gaara said, pointing to a cupboard on the other side Sasuke was looking at.

Sasuke smiled and walked to the cupboard. He grabbed a chocolate granola bar and took a large bite, smiling as he did so. "I'm sorry. I guess I did wake you up." Sasuke said after finishing the bite in his mouth.

Gaara held up his hand. "No. I was already awake."

"Do you sleep or are you working on something that interesting?"

"Well, I was just searching the web but I was about to work on my writing project for my writing class. I heard you get up and I wanted to see what you were up to after you didn't stop at the bathroom."

Sasuke nodded. "You do sleep right?"

Gaara shrugged. "Some times."

"You seriously don't sleep that often, do you?"

"Not really."

Sasuke sighed. "Try and get more sleep. It'll help keep those pretty features of yours stay nice and pretty." Sasuke said smirking.

"You're bolder in the mornings than anything, Sasuke." Gaara commented.

"I've been told." Sasuke said.

They stayed in a silence for a while and it was quite comfortable or a silence. Sasuke wanted to speak and ask where the red head works but he didn't know how to bring the subject around.

"Where do you work, Gaara?" That could work.

"I guess you could call me an artist because I work at a studio where I do my paintings and send them out to bidders. I get over half the money to pay for this place. I'm in school to become a writer because that's all I ever wanted to be. I loved writing and I loved art. Of course, I had to pick which dream I would go after first. I was discovered for my art work so I guess that one was the one to come first." Gaara sighed. "Once I was in Italy and admiring the other artists' work, I saw a tussle and tried to brake it up causing me to get put in jail for them blaming everything on me. I just wanted the fight to stop because they were to close to my section of the show."

Sasuke nodded telling Gaara that he was listening.

"After I was put in jail, Kankuro called and got me bailed out along with Temari. I left because of the two that blamed everything on me and gave my artwork to charity for funding. I came back to America and worked on getting into a collage for writing. When I succeeded, I got a job down there where I'll be heading to in..." He looked at the clock on the wall. "One hour and twenty seven minutes."

Sasuke nodded. "That sounds interesting. All you do is paint?"

"Well, I have to paint what the bidders think will sell."

Sasuke paused thinking over his next question. That silence enveloped them once more before Sasuke broke it. "What type of writer are you?"

"What do you mean 'what type?'"

"Well, there are a lot of different types of writers." Sasuke started. "Like, action, romance, angst, history, fictional."

Gaara nodded. "...I guess you can call me a porn writer."

Sasuke smirked. "Is that all those notebooks in your room?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"I only read the red one. It was very interesting. Of course, I was afraid to finish it because I might get in trouble. I'm glad I didn't finish."

Gaara nodded once in approval. "You can read it if you want."

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks." Sasuke said. "I'll be sure to give you my review on it."

Gaara cracked a small smile.

* * *

After work, Gaara came home and laid down on his bed upstairs. Sasuke knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Um... Gaara? Can I walk to town from here?"

Gaara sat up straight on his bed. "Planning on going somewhere?"

"J-Just to check out the paper down at the store... Kiba told me about a skating shop down town as well. I wanted to buy a skate board."

"You have money?"

"From my foster mom. I never said I didn't get allowance for my work." Sasuke said, grinning at the red head.

Gaara nodded and stood. "I'll give you a ride down."

Sasuke smiled. "No nee-"

"I don't want you to take the chance of getting hurt on your way there. There are robbers and they'll most likely take something more valuable than your money." Gaara said walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks."

Gaara grabbed his jacket off the end of the bed slipping it over his black long sleeved shirt.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at the red head. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a jacket?"

Sasuke blinked at the red head. "No."

Gaara scolded. "Did you grow out of your last jacket?"

Sasuke nodded. "Just a couple days after I moved in."

Gaara took this in and grabbed another jacket out of his closet. "Put this on. See if it fits."

Sasuke complied and put the jacket on. It was a dark blue with a lightning bolt right across it and stars on the sides. "Thanks."

"I'm taking you shopping right now."

Sasuke sputtered at this. "W-Why?!"

Gaara walked out of the room and closed it, Sasuke behind him. "Because you don't have a jacket and I'm sick of seeing you wearing something over and over again. I'm not used to it. If you live in my house, you're going to have to adapt to my way of living, which is the wealthy life style."

Sasuke's mouth dropped at this. Normally, he would've taken this all in a sucked it up. But with Gaara, it was different. He didn't want to take Gaara's money and he didn't want to take anything from Gaara that he didn't need.

"Gaara. You really don't have to. I've told you this when I first moved in. I don't need anything but the roof above my head, a room and food."

"So you don't need clothes?" Gaara asked in all seriousness.

"I do and I would like them a lot but the fact is that I don't want you to pay for them."

They were out of the house and heading towards the car in the driveway. "To bad. Get in."

Sasuke pouted but got into the car and went to the mall with Gaara.

* * *

"Gaara." Sasuke called. He called the red head over to the door and he stepped out once the Sabaku was there. "What do you think?"

Gaara looked up and down the raven in front of him. "It's illegal. It's illegal. It's illegal. It's illegal." He told himself in his head.

He was watching the raven turn in front of him, showing off every inch of his body. They were currently in hot topic and the raven had a long trench coat on over a black long sleeve shirt with a bloodstain splattered on the front, the letters 'KIRA' on the back dripping with blood dripping from each letter, a pair of black bondage pants on and chains hanging from his neck.

The bondage pants are what was the hottest thing on the Uchiha. The pants were black skinny jeans, chains were hanging from the front pocket, draping down to his knee cap where on the side was another loop, looped through that and came back up and strapped to another loop.

Gaara nodded stiffly. "It's nice." Gaara commented. "A good look for you too… But I would go with the more skater look for you and not the emo punk goth look."

Sasuke nodded. "I agree."

"Get the outfit anyways. Might as well be creative with what you wear."

"Gaara. Always seeing people for their beauty."

"I'm an artist. It's what I do." Gaara said smirking.

Sasuke smiled. "I'mma go change."

Gaara nodded as Sasuke went back into the changing room to get back into his old clothes. Gaara knew that the trench coat was forty seven dollars, the pants were thirty two, the shirt was thirteen since it was on sale and the chains were eight dollars but he could careless that the outfit was a total of ninety nine dollars. They had extra money and he had his own money that he was able to spend freely.

Plus, he had a gift card for this place that could take off the whole trench coat and the chains.

--

They were now in sixty-nine and picking out a coat for Sasuke. Sasuke had complained over thirty times about the trench coat being enough for him but Gaara insisted that he be matching every time he wore something.

Sasuke sighed and tried on a black and dark blue zip up jacket and put on the hood.

Gaara nodded. "That's nice on you." Gaara said. "Let me see."

Sasuke handed the coat to Gaara after taking it off and he put it over his arm ready to buy it.

Gaara walked through the store pointing out things he liked and thought would look good with Sasuke figure. He noticed that Sasuke and him had the same taste in clothes that he did.

That was a good thing. He should've noticed that Sasuke was wearing his clothes that he gave him and noted to buy more for him that weren't pass downs.

Gaara through another jacket at the Uchiha who caught it. "Another one?" He asked.

"Sure. Might as well get you packed up on things now than later."

"I still have to buy my skates." Sasuke said.

"I'll take you there in a minute. Let's finish here before we leave."

Sasuke nodded. "Sure."

He tried on more than twenty complete outfits with accessories and Gaara was still unsatisfied. He insisted on seeing the raven in something other than black and took him into Hot Topic again taking a pink shirt off the ranks and handing it to the raven.

"Try it on. I want to see."

Sasuke glared at the thing in his hand. "It's pink."

"So?"

"You wear it then."

"Hell no. I'm a grown man and that would look odd." Gaara stated and smirked in triumph when Sasuke gave in and walked into the changing room.

--

So they ended up not buying the pink because Sasuke refused to come out of the changing room with it on and refused to even open the door until Gaara promised that he wouldn't buy it.

Gaara was driving the car down to the skate shop with Sasuke in the passenger seat staring out the window.

"So… what type of skate board are you going to get?"

"Any type that rolls and stays in good condition."

Gaara nodded. "I want a skate board."

Sasuke blinked at the red head. "You skate board?"

"Used to."

Sasuke nodded. "I did, too, until I broke my ankle trying to do a grind on a rail."

Gaara chuckled lightly. "I just forgot about skating ever since I found out about my weak ankles."

"Weak ankles." Sasuke repeated under his breath, as if taking a mental note about it.

Gaara nodded. "That's the only reason other than my brother breaking my skate board and I didn't want to buy another one. I was to lazy about it."

Sasuke smiled.

They arrived in the parking lot and got out, seeing the wall painted a bright green and the windows shaded, it looked closed.

Gaara looked at his watch. "It shouldn't be closed."

Sasuke nodded and walked up to the front and pushed the door open. He smiled and walked in. He looked at the different skateboards and skates on the walls and on the shelves.

He walked up to the wall where the skateboard were displayed. He looked at one and took it down. "This is nice." He said.

"No touching unless your buying!" A voice yelled, almost making Sasuke drop the skateboard in the process.

Sasuke looked at the man and sighed. "Sorry. I would like this one."

The man nodded stiffly and waved the teen over. He walked to the register and Gaara was at his side in an instant. The skateboard was a normal black topped skateboard, red bottom with a black dragon paint on it.

"I knew that one would go quick." The man commented grinning. "I made it myself."

Sasuke nodded. "It's very nice."

The man scanned it and Gaara and Sasuke were on their way in a minute. Of course, Gaara picked up a skateboard similar to Sasuke's except the bottom was black and had in green writing 'holding time is the key thing to waiting.'

"What do you think that means?" Sasuke asked as they drove down the road.

Gaara shrugged. "Just looked cool."

Sasuke smiled. It was nice having a day with just Gaara. He liked spending time with the red head and Gaara was likewise.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. It's pretty late and it's a school night. I have to take a shower so I'm not going to say much this time.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	8. Confession and Confusion

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

Quick note: I'm changing this from romance, hurt and comfort to angst and romance. Since I like making people wait for their Yaoi moments. Although, I promise Yaoi soon.

Sorry I'm a little late on my updates. I haven't had internet for a while and I had to catch up on other things as of schoolwork and personal reasons.

* * *

Sasuke laid down on his bed and sighed in defeat. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?"

Sasuke sat up quickly and noticed a brunette in the corner of his room, smirking at him.

Sasuke chuckled slightly smiling. "You scared me." Sasuke breathed out.

Kankuro smirked and walked to the bed Sasuke was sitting on and laid down. "So. You have a thing for my brother, do you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "N-No!" Sasuke yelped. "W-Why would I have a crush on Gaara?! He was generous enough to buy me clothes, take me in, give me things and he's my dad's cousin for Christ sakes! How could I have a crush on him?!"

"You're obvious, Sasuke-chan." Kankuro cooed. "The more you deny it, the more I think you do." Kankuro smirked. "He's your mothers aunts cousin and there is not one drop of blood relation, by the way."

Sasuke looked helplessly at Kankuro as the man was smirking at him. He knew that this was coming some time and that is crush was going to be found out soon. He ignored the comment about his crush having no bllod reltation and went on with the real problem. He didn't care if he got the relation wrong. All he cared about was the fact that his Gaara was going to find out about his crush. That's all.

He hung his head low in defeat. "Please don't tell him. The last thing I want is to freak him out and have him take me back to the orphan edge."

"Okay. First off. My brother isn't that heartless. The worse thing he would do is avoid you." Kankuro said. "And I know for a fact that he has other feelings for you as well just by the way he acts around you. He isn't that protective about anything else in his whole life but maybe that cat he had a couple years back. He loved that thing. Although, it was a bastard to anyone else that tried to touch her."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "So you're going to tell him?"

"No. I'm going to wait until my little brother comes out of the closet." Kankuro said. "I haven't come out to him in a while… I wonder if that'll help." Kankuro was mostly talking to himself but Sasuke understood what Kankuro was saying.

"You're gay?" He asked.

Kankuro nodded. "Yes. And I just so happen to have a crush on one of your little friends."

"Which one?"

"Oh… No one in particular." Kankuro said, grinning to himself.

Sasuke pouted at the elder male. "Tell me. Is it Shikamaru?"

Kankuro shook his head.

"Neji?"

"Taken by Naruto."

"Kiba?"

"Nope."

Sasuke paused thinking over the other four people in their group. "Shino." It wasn't even a guess anymore. Sasuke knew. Kankuro didn't like the out of shape guys like Choji and Sai and Haku were together or in some sort of relationship together.

Kankuro smirked. "Smart kid. You won't tell Shino and I won't tell Gaara. Promise?" Kankuro asked, sticking out his hand. Sasuke reached out to shake it but it was retracted and put to Kankuro's chin in thought. "Actually... If I tell Shino that I have a crush on him, then you'll have nothing on me. I'll just tell Gaara then. I'll give you two months. How's that?" The hand was returned out stretched for him to shake.

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't have a choice. It was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. So, he shook Kankuro's hand with warily smiled at him. Kankuro grinned and stood.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." Kankuro said, exiting the room.

Of course, Sasuke had many things to think about. He laid back on his bed after Kankuro had gone and put an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light of the room. "So... Kankuro's going to tell Gaara that I have a crush on him after he tells Shino that he has a crush on him in two months. Unless, of course, I tell Gaara first... Then do I get the privilege to tell Shino that Kankuro has a crush on him since he does to me?" Sasuke thought this through over in his head over a million times before he came to his conclusion.

He would let Kankuro tell Gaara that he has a crush on him in two months if he himself hasn't already and he would tell Shino that Kankuro has a crush on him if he does it before the two-month period, just like the deal is set.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the roof for a good twenty minutes before wondering what he could do on the weekdays other than sit at home doing nothing.

Suddenly, a knock came on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke called, sitting up to look at who it was.

A blonde woman peeked her head through the door. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Temari-san." Sasuke said standing and bowing.

Temari smiled and entered. "You don't have to do that anymore, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrunk slightly and nodded shyly. "Hai."

Temari laughed lightly. "I came here to tell you that Kankuro's birth day is on the fifteenth." Temari said. "We're holding a party and I want you to tell all of your friends about it."

Sasuke smiled. "I didn't know his birth day was in May." Sasuke commented quietly.

"You just missed Gaara's by a couple months." Temari said, grinning. "I'll be sure to hold a large party for him next year. I'll let you plan it, too."

Sasuke was about to protest before Temari closed the door and scampered away. She just unloaded the youngest Sabaku's birthday party on him on purpose. Fucking bitch.

Sasuke grinned to himself. "Well, that should be fun, too, I guess."

* * *

"Gaara-kun." A small, sweet voice called to him as both Sasuke and Gaara walked into their designated restaurant.

Gaara turned around and noticed the girl at the counter smiling at him. He looked at her and sighed. "Hello, Shion."

The longhaired blonde smiled at him and sighed. "Well, I guess it's nice to see you, too." Shion said, giggling slightly. Her face was nervous, just enough for Sasuke to be able to see and he knew something was up.

Sasuke blinked at the girl. She was very giddy and probably someone that Sasuke could be friends with...

Or so, he thought this until she came out from behind the counter and her stomach was bulging out slightly. "I have something to tell you."

Sasuke glared at the girl. She better not even think about saying that that thing in her stomach belonged to his-

"I'm pregnant."

-Gaara!

Gaara nodded to Shion. "That's wonderful news, Shion." Gaara complemented. He noted Sasuke's hands getting tighter by his sides but he paid no attention.

Shion smiled and walked forward pressing her lips to his cheek. That's when Sasuke lost all sense. Gaara couldn't be the father of that womans baby... Could he? Was he? Sasuke didn't even know Gaara's orientation though so, the red head could be straight for all he knows.

He grabbed Gaara's hand and lead him out of the restaurant quickly, Gaara slightly stumbling to keep up with the raven.

Shion kit her eyebrows together in confusion at the rudeness of the only known Uchiha before sighing in defeat and walking back behind the counter to continue her duties.

* * *

"Sasuke." Gaara said as they practically ran down the road. "Sasuke." He called again. He didn't want to have to raise his voice to have to get the raven's attention but you got to do what you have to do. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped automatically and turned, glaring at the red head behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" Gaara asked looking straight head-on into the furious glare, not even fazed, but curious as to why he was being glared at.

"Why did she kiss you?" Sasuke spat out.

"Sasuke-"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "Why did she kiss you?!"

"Sasuke, stop." Gaara said, his expression turning angry.

"Why?!"

"Because she's happy to be having a baby, Sasuke." Gaara said. "She's had four miscarriages and this one just might live."

"That doesn't answer why she kissed you! Whose the father, Gaara?!"

Then, it hit him. Gaara then realized why Sasuke was upset.

"You think she was carrying my baby?" Gaara asked in real confusion.

"Well, that's the only thing I was able to think about. The way she brought it up to you. How nervous she was. It all lead up to her telling you that you were the father."

"Sasuke." Gaara said. "I've never slept with a woman before and I don't think I plan to. I've been asexual for seven years."

Sasuke stared at the red head before turning a light shade of red that complimented his pale features. "O-Oh…"

"You really thought that Shion and I would have a baby together?" Gaara asked. "I've known her for years and she's like a second sister to me."

Sasuke was embarrassed to say the least. He was red and his heart was pounding but at the same time, he was relived. He couldn't believe that he got that jealous over something like that. He was being stupid and he knew it. Gaara must know that he has some sort of feelings for him now.

There was a silence between them for a while and they just stood there, Sasuke waiting for Gaara to ask him why he was so jealous over Shion and then him taking him back to foster care because he doesn't want him anymore. But, that question never came. Instead, Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward. Sasuke was surprised when Gaara lead him back to the restaurant and didn't let go of his hand until they were seated. They were, not only watched by others, but Shion was practically hanging all over Gaara asking him questions about Sasuke and his relationship. She always got the same answer.

"We're just friends, Shion." Gaara told her. "I'm a cousin of his mother's aunt."

Shion nodded. "Sure." She said. "Oh." Laying a hand over her stomach, she chuckled slightly. "She kicked."

"She?" Gaara asked. "Did you get told what it was?"

"No." Shion said, smiling. "I'm just hoping for a girl, Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded. "You've always wanted a girl." He commented in memory.

"Even when I haven't seen you in a couple years, you still remember everything about me." Shion said, grinning at the red head. "I see you're still a gothic kid." Shion gestured Gaara's clothes as to imply her statement.

Gaara scoffed. "Sure." Gaara said. "Not as much as I used to be."

Sasuke watched as the two continued to talk, both pretty much ignoring Sasuke completely. Although, Gaara glanced at Sasuke every single now and then telling him that he knew he was there.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to Gaara. He noted that his food was barely touched and he wasn't as hungry as he was before. "Are you going to eat?"

Sasuke thought for a couple seconds before shaking his head back and forth. "No. I'm not feeling to well."

Gaara nodded. "I'll take you home." And with that, Gaara stood nodding once to Shion who smiled and waved goodbye. Gaara offered his hand to Sasuke and he took it without hesitation. They walked out of the restaurant, Sasuke's hand in Gaara's and went to the car. Sasuke couldn't wait to get away from the restaurant. He didn't like sharing Gaara's scarce free time with other people. He liked having the red head to himself and he didn't like to admit that to anyone. He was barely accepting that himself.

Gaara pulled into the driveway of the mansion that Sasuke has been occupying for a good month now. Sasuke was starting to get the idea of calling this home. But the thing about calling this home was that he was going to miss it when he moved out in less than a year to keep his promise to Hiruhi.

"Sasuke?" Gaara was outside of the car and Sasuke was still sitting inside of the car in the passenger side.

Sasuke blushed slightly before getting out of the car and lowering his head as he walked to Gaara. "Sorry. I was… Thinking."

"Thinking so hard that you couldn't realize that we were here, you must have been thinking about something important."

Sasuke could sense the mock in the elders voice but he chuckled at the comment. "Is it okay if I use your computer? I want to look up a couple things online."

Gaara nodded and they continued to walk to the house. "Actually, I don't think not having a computer is going to be a problem anymore."

When Gaara opened the door, four people jumped on him like a carnival was in the other direction. Confetti was shot into the air by little poppers and landed on the two entering the house. Gaara wasn't very amused.

Letting out a yelp when he was tackled, Gaara caught him holding both a raven and a dumb blonde up in the process.

"Sasuke-chan! Gaara-kun!" The blonde formally named 'fishcake' said in a high-pitched and sweat voice.

"Naruto! Get off me!" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto grinned at the raven and bounced his body back with pure force. Energetic bastard.

Gaara pulled Sasuke up and didn't let go of him just in case any of them planned a sneak attack to tackle the poor innocent boy to the ground again.

There were a total of ten people there (including Kankuro and Temari) that were all friends with Sasuke and old friends with Gaara. Shino was leaning up against the wall near Kankuro who was doing the same but he had his hands crossed over his chest instead of in his pockets. Naruto was currently holding hands with Neji who was looking at Gaara and two others by the name of Sai and Haku were in the living room sitting on the couch waiting for the others to come back. Kiba was standing near Kankuro but not on the wall. Temari, of course, walked out of the kitchen and grinned at Sasuke waiting for him to say something about the streamers across the room and the confetti on the floor that was shot into the air when the door was opened.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked Temari since she was the closest to him.

Temari grinned. "We decided to throw you a one month anniversary party since you have been here for a month now."

"Oh joy." Gaara mumbled.

"Don't mind Gaara." Kiba said, walking up to Sasuke's side. He winked at the boy causing him to blush slightly. "He's always been a party pooper."

Kankuro shook his head. "Did you see how much effort we had to put into this?" Kankuro asked, leaning off the wall and uncrossing his arms. "It took forever to find the numbers in Gaara's room. By the way, those journals, very arousing." Kankuro said this grinning, not noticing the danger that was coming his direction.

Gaara glared at his brother with so much heat Sasuke thought that the sun would burn out.

Next thing that happened was a blur to everyone in the room but the one that moved. Kankuro was next seen on the floor unconscious. Temari was laughing while the other shook their heads in disappointment.

"That's Gaara for you." Temari laughed out. "I told you not to read his journals."

"Still as bad tempered as ever."

Kiba was the next to go.

* * *

I'm not to much for humor or anything so if you don't think it's very funny, I can understand that. I'm really blunt in real life so I'm never that funny unless it's unintentional.

Anyways, I don't think that I have anything to explain in this chapter… Oh! Shion! Shion, if none of you watch Shippuuden, she's a character in the first Naruto Shippuuden movie. She's a high priestess in the movie and Naruto makes a fool of himself at the end of the movie promising to carry on her genes. He's the only one that doesn't catch what she really is asking while Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Lee and Neji all catch it right off the bat.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	9. Back into my Life

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

* * *

Sasuke walked into Gaara's room and smiled at the Sabaku.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before shutting his laptop and putting it off to the side. "How's Kiba?"

Sasuke giggled lightly. "He's still unconscious but he should be waking up here soon." Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded. "My brother?"

"Awake, but he had to take a couple Tylenol to get rid of the head ache."

"Understandable." Gaara said. "He deserved it, going through my room and reading my stories. At least he didn't read the black and red one."

"Black and red one?" Sasuke asked. "There was a black and red one?"

Gaara nodded. "It's hidden. At least he didn't find it, I should say."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Well, I was just coming in to thank you for the presents. The laptop was rather nice of you."

"Truthfully, I just didn't want you using mine." Gaara told him. "I didn't want to have to make up an excuse for the things on there. Of course, that is if you ever went through my things."

"I would never." Sasuke said, almost sounding appalled by the idea. "I wouldn't go through anyone's things without their direction or permission."

Gaara nodded. "Thanks." He said this a little awkwardly, never being good at saying thank you or just talking in general very well.

Sasuke blushed slightly and nodded shyly. "N-No problem."

There was a silence. Typical between the two of them and it was awkward as normal. Nothing out of the ordinary but Gaara had more on his mind than he ever had in years. He was curious to find out more about Sasuke's family and curious to find out if they ever even died or if they are now in a normal life living under the cover of their new names.

"I'm going to take a bath, if that's alright with you?" Sasuke said, interrupting Gaara's thoughts.

Gaara nodded. "It's fine." Gaara said. "Don't be in to long though. Temari will be mad if all the hot water is gone."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the first time he took a long shower and being almost yelled at by an angry Temari. He had to hold back his laughter or he probably would've been slapped.

Sasuke walked out of the room, went to his room to grab a pair of pajamas for bed, and noted that Kiba was still laying in his bed. That was going to be a problem and he would have to move him… Sasuke decided to just push the brunette off his bed after his bath.

Gaara opened his laptop, immediately being sucked into all the internet sites pulled up of information he could get on this Komito Chuihana. He learned about her interest and that she was looking for a husband but has yet to find one that striked her attention.

Gaara shook his head, seeing another picture of Komito but this time her whole body exposed. If this was Sasuke's family now, then he didn't know why they restarted it this way and not just as a normal family.

He looked up Itachi next; Sasuke's older brother.

The pages were full of Itachi in pictures with a metal, trophy or ribbon in his hand. Probably a picture his father paid the press to take a picture of. Of course, being Gaara, he noticed the smallest detail in all of the pictures. There were actually two small details.

One; in the background of every picture was Sasuke when he was eight years old and he was smiling lightly, as if proud of his brother.

Two; there was Fugaku, standing next to Sasuke.

Sure, that didn't seem like a very big detail but he was noting that Fugaku was glaring at Sasuke from the side.

Gaara couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the picture. It was irritating. Having Sasuke being hated on all those years and still be stable now.

Gaara went to the net page and found a comparison. A good one, at that. He clicked on the picture and full screened the image. The picture was of two people. One by the name of Taichi, the other being Itachi.

Itachi…

Taichi… They had the same amount of letters and the name Taichi scrambled was Itachi. Itachi's last name… Uchiha. Taichi's last name… Chiuhana. (Taichi Chiuhana- Tie-ch-ee Ch-E-we-HONny-na). The same last nae as Komito Chiuhana.

The only differences in the two faces were...

Taichi had scars leading down his face (Itachi did not), Taichi had purple eyes and brown hair while Itachi had black hair and onyx eyes like Sasuke but their facial structure was exactly the same. The question that was attached to the picture was; "Don't you think they look exactly alike? I think so and my oppinon is that Itachi's father was planning on killing Sasuke in the fire and starting a new life how he did and changed his families name and looks."

Gaara agreed fully. Pulling up another tab, he went to his hotmail and logged in. Going to drafts, he opened the page going down to his saved drafts labeled with an email and he opened it highlighting and copying the name.

This was the email for Komito Chiuhana.

He planned to send a message containing a picture of Sasuke and a message saying, "I know your secret" just to shake things up a little at the Chiuhana residence.

That's exactly what he did.

Dear, Komito Chiuhana,

I'm happy to tell you that your son survived the fire that your husband had tried and failed to kill Sasuke in. I'm sure you remember your son; Sasuke. He is going to be seventeen in about two months. I want you to attend the Masashi Suna Park on July 23. I won't take no for an answer.

P.S. I won't connect to the police unless you are not there. You can message me back and I'll continue to talk to you about Sasuke's new life.

With that, the message was sent and he closed all the windows shutting his lab top.

Just in time, the door to his room opened, a wet raven standing there with a towl around his waist. He was blsuhing and his eyes didn't connect with Gaara's.

"Yes?" Gaara said after the silence was getting to dim.

Sasuke blushed even more. "Um..." He was more flushed than Gaara had ever seen him before and he was starting to worry about the question or comment Sasuke had. "W-Well... I need to go shoping again." He said. He was quick to add on. "I-I'll pay for everything! I just need a ride. You can even stay in the car and everything."

"What do you need?" Gaara asked calmly, as if uneffected by Sasuke's jabbering.

Sasuke's face turned bright red and his hair dropped down in front of his face in defeat. "Um... Anou... I-I need... New b-boxers."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "And that's what you were all embarrassed for?"

Sasuke turned his head fully away, looking at the wall totally behind him. He was silent though.

"I'll go shopping with you tomorrow." Gaara said. "I don't mind. I need a couple things anyways."

Sasuke looked up but only glanced at Gaara, still embarrassed about the subject. "H-Hai."

* * *

Gaara walked into the chosen store (which just so happened to be Hot Topic, Sasuke's favorite place to shop along with Gaara's) and walked around ammlessly, wondering what to get.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked over to the rack he knew held all the gloves. Picking up a pair of gloves and putting them on, he fell in love with them. They were black and white stripped, long gloves that covered all the way up to his elbows, the finger tips cut off and there was a skull and cross bones on the front.

Sasuke loved the feeling and read the washing information, wondering if it would shrink. One hundred percent cotton. They would shrink but not by much. Plus, they were a little roomy just in case they were to shrink anyways.

Gaara was in the clothes section, loking through leather jackets that he could get for Sasuke's B-day. He was never one for present shopping (expecially with the other person right there in the other asile) and didn't know exactly what Sasuke liked yet. They haven't really talked about what the other likes. Sasuke knows that Gaara loves to write and gave up on art a while ago but is now missing the feeling of a brush and paint board in front of him other than a labtop and keybroad under his fingers. He knew that Sasuke was into the more emo thing like he was when he was in high school, and still slightly is so he can't say he knows nothing about him.

Of course, Gaara failed, or just down right ignored, the fact the Sasuke was always blushing, stuttering and looking away from his gaze all the time.

He picked up a jean jacket that was black, of course, the sleeve cuffs had small metal spicks around them (eight in total) and it zipped instead of buttoning with a skull and cross bone zipper.

He liked it. Now for Sasuke's style...

It would work.

He slipped the coat under his arm and waved the man in the corner over to him. He bent to the side to whisper in the man's ear. "Can you destract the boy over there?" Gaara asked, pointing slightly towards Sasuke, who was brouzing the area of pants. "This is one of his birthday presence and I don't want him seeing it."

The man smiled and looked over at the raven. He smirked then said, "sure thing."

With that, the boy walked over and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke turned and his eyes widened meeting with the mans light purple ones. "Koetsu?!"

The light brown haired man smiled and outstretched his arms just in time to have the raven jump into them squeezing the life out of him. "How have you been doing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke burried his head into the black and white furred jean jacket that the male wore. Koetsu wore a pair of black skinny jeans, under the unbuttoned jean jacket was a plain black shirt and a silver dog tag hung from the boys neck.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, I wasn't here yesterday when you came in."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows and looked up at his friend.

Koetsu chuckled. "Same eyes as always." He commented. "I have my ways of finding out who was here and who wasn't. The man working here yersterday on my shift told me about a boy who matched my discription."

Sasuke hugged the man harder. "You can't be serious? I haven't seen you in eleven years." He muttered. His eyes were filled with tears so he burried his head back into the jacket of the man in front of him.

"I wasn't old enough to do it then, but I'm thirty now." Koestu said.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up. "Your going to-"

"Yeah. I talked to the foster care that you were in and they said that I was able to adopt you in no time. Since your present care givers have no choice but to take you in or leave you in foster care, I've decided to ask if I was able to take you off their care."

Gaara was at the register and a feeling in his chest began to form. The feeling wasn't plesent and it almost hurt. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed the boy was crying.

he didn't waste a second thought before walking over and standing next to Sasuke's side. "What's going on here?"

Koetsu's eyes widened slightly. "Oh?" He said. "This is Gaara Sabaku, isn't it?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Sasuke's arms dropped from Koetsu's back and so did the others. Saske backed away and stood by Gaara's side.

"I was just telling Sasuke that I'm here to take him off your hands. Nothing major, really."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean 'take him off my hands?'" Gaara asked. "I'm fine with him living with me."

"You see, Gaara-kun." Koetsu started. "I was a friend of the Uchiha family. I have had so many incounters with them and we butted heads for Sasuke's rights to live with them since the moment that Sasuke was born."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _"What?"_ He asked himself in thought. _"Did Koestu really do that for me?"_

Koetsu continued. "Of course, I could never have enough evidence to put Fugaku or Mikoto in jail and just take both Itachi and Sasuke. I was trying to get Sasuke the most since I knew that Fugaku would start to try and make Sasuke more like Itachi and he wouldn't be able to do that because of the lack of confidence that was put into him at such an early age. When he was a baby, I was Fugaku's closest friend and when he told me that Mikoto was pregnate again, I was happy withit but Fugaku was not. Neither with Mikoto."

_--Flash Back--_

_"Fugaku-san?" Koestu, a younger vision of the man said (eighteen, exactly), sitting at the dinner table. An elder man about the age of twenty-nine was sitting across from him, his fist tightened on the table and his eyes hard as stone with his teeth clinched. "Are you not happy for a second son?"_

_"Yes." Fugaku answered without a second thought. "We are planning an abortion."_

_Koetsu's eyes widened. "Let Mikoto have the baby." Koestu said. "I'll take him from you without any questions asked."_

_Fugaku shook his head. "We don't want the dame thing looking for us in the future."_

_"I won't tell him that he was adopted and that he is my son." Koetsu argued. "My wife died after a birth defect and the plug was pulled after she asked me to put her out of her misery. It'll be fine, Fugaku. Just don't kill the child." (1)._

_Fugaku shook his head. "I don't care. The blood of an Uchiha is the blood of an Uchiha. I don't need any more children other than my first and only son Itachi to carry the blood of an Uchiha on with another."_

_Koetsu looked at Fugaku. He wanted the baby to be able to live so, he did the only thing he was able to do for the little unborn Sasuke. "He'll be a success like Itachi." He said. "I'll train and teach him myself. I don't want you to kill him and he'll be able to pass on the same Uchiha blood to his children. I garintee that he'll be as much as a success as his elder brother is."_

_Fugaku thought. He thought hard about this. But he made, for him, the biggest mistake of his life. "I'll keep him but I'm not having anything to do with him. If I so much have to even look at him more than a couple seconds, I'll be sure to make him disappear."_

_Koetsu nodded. "No problem. I'll take care of him more than everyone else. Mikoto will have to do nothing but have him."_

_Fugaku nodded and stood from the table. "i'll cancel the appointment but tell me if you change your mind. It's better for someone to be killed before they are born than they are later in life when they have bonds."_

_"I already have bonds with him now." Koetsu said. "He is my destiny."_

_Eight months later, Sasuke was born and the first thing Mikoto did was hand the baby right to koetsu, refusing to look at him._

_Sasuke was the most beautiful baby Koetsu had ever seen but Fugaku disagreed in saying that Itachi was th most beautiful child ever alive._

_Next thing that happened was Sasuke almost being murdered in his sleep by a hired man. Koetsu was banded from the house when he beat the man Fugaku hired to kill his son and Koetsu called the cops, wanting nothing more than the baby to be safe._

_Fugaku, having control over the police station Koetsu called, let him off without an investigation or anything. Koetsu kept Sasuke out of the way of harm and he made sure that he was safe but Fugaku always found a way to start and actually tried for three years after Sasuke turned five to make an Itachi out of him. It didn't work so they decided to die in a suicided fire._

_--End Flash Back--_

"Of course, that's what I believe the fire was for. I don't think it was the stove and I don't think they're still alive or not but I want to take you away from everything like I promised years ago."

Sasuke looked at Gaara who was staring at him with an emotionless look.

Gaara didn't say anything. He didn't have a say in anything between the two of them. If Sasuke wanted to leave him to go with Koetsu, he was welcome to. It didnd't bug Gaara that he wouldn't see him anymore and wouldn't have to talk to him about anything anymore and do things with him that he normally did by himself... Why did this boy strick such an interest in Gaara? He's not near as interesting as some of the people he has met before but he just... intrigues him.

"Give me a call when you have your answer." Koetsu said, handing his phone number to Sasuke, glancing warily at Gaara as he did so. "Have a nice day."

* * *

That was odd... Oh well! I'm the author and I can do what I want with this story! Muhahahaha!

(1. This is Koetsu's plan. He never had a wife and never would for reason people will know in the future.

Love,

Vixie795

* * *


	10. Komito Chuihana & Accident

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

* * *

Gaara was very pissed when he got home. Not only was he confused but also, he was hurting. His heart hurt and his head hurt from all the thinking. He didn't talk to Sasuke throughout the whole day and it has been two weeks since the incident in Hot Topic. Gaara didn't know if Sasuke called Koetsu with his answer or not but it was starting to get on his nerves how he knew nothing about Sasuke's past.

Therefore, he spent the past two weeks speaking with Komito over IM. However, she typed just as fast as Gaara and they blazed through conversations as if they were nothing. She was still refusing to listen and understand that Sasuke was her son. Gaara knew that Sasuke was her son. He compared it to Komito when he was a kid (not having a picture of Sasuke now) and proved his point over a million times but she still refused. He started to think that she was brain dead.

Pleasurable (Komito)- I'm not this 'Saske' mother.

RedFlame (Gaara)- It's Sasuke and yes, you are. You have to be. If you aren't, then who is? Another Chiwihana? Look at your last name and scramble it. The only two letters inside your last name that isn't in UCHIHA is N and A. Get it already! You are Sasuke Uchiha's mother. Mikoto Uchiha.

Pleasurable- I swear to god, kid, you are so getting arrested for harassment.

RedFlame- You haven't even told me to stop, for one. For two, you can't get me arrested for sexual harassment if you don't have evidence. These messages mean nothing but they might help me out when I sue you for trying to kill your son.

Pleasurable- I TOLD YOU!!! I DON'T HAVE A KID BY THE NAME OF SASUKE!!!

RedFlame- And I told you to stop yelling at me. I'm not meaning any harm. I just want you to see what a beautiful son he has grown up to be.

Komito didn't IM back and Gaara knew that he struck a nerve. He knew that she would want to see her son... Question is, what is Fugaku going to do about it if he were to find out?

RedFlame- Which city do you live in.

Pleasurable- ... South Side of Suna.

RedFlame- I'll met you at the park in an hour. Kurai Mitsukai Teien. (A//N. Fallen Angel garden).

RedFlame has logged off.

Gaara sighed. "This is going to be hell."

His computer beeped, telling him he received a message from someone. Opening the message, he read; "bring Sasuke and I swear that I'll bring the cops."

Gaara smiled lightly. That was all the confession he needed. He stood shutting his computer off and setting it on the bed. He walked to the door taking his jacket out of the closet on his way out. He walked down the hall and went straight to Sasuke's room.

He knocked and heard a faint, 'come in.' He walked in and saw Sasuke lying on the bed, his radio playing.

"You want to come with me?" Gaara asked, slipping his leather jacket on over his shirt.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows and sat up. "Where are we going?" He asked while getting off the bed, walking over to grab his jacket.

"The park." Gaara said. "I have a business partner there waiting for me. I'll drop you off at the movies if you want. It'll take a while for me to be finished."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his jacket, putting it on. (A//N. The black and dark blue zip up jacket they bought at sixty-nine).

They walked out of the house, Kankuro asking where they were going and Gaara giving the simple answer, 'business.'

Kankuro let them go, not wanting to get on his brothers bad side again. That wouldn't be very fun.

Gaara got into hid car and started it as Sasuke got in the passenger seat. He turned on the heater and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be bringing Sasuke along but he had to let Komito see her son. He knew she wanted to. She knew that Koetsu was lying about Mikoto wanting to give up her baby. Fugaku forced it on her. He knew this by reading more articles about the police reports about Fugaku Uchiha being abusive to his wife.

Gaara turned on the radio and Life is a Highway came on. He changed it, not being a country fan.

Sasuke gazed out the window. "How far is the park from here?"

"Just twenty to thirty minutes." Gaara answered. "If you want, you can call your friends and see if they can get a ride down here to the movies and watch one with you. I'm sure Kiba will come down here for you. He seems to have an attraction to you."

Sasuke smiled lightly. "I'll just stay with you." Sasuke's face then fell slightly. "You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?"

Gaara shook his head. "Just saying that it'll be boring for you to be there."

* * *

Sasuke was currently sitting in the car with Gaara, his arm resting on the armrest while his head was lying in his hand.

Gaara watched the street and pathway in front of him, waiting for Komito to show up. Suddenly, he saw a glance of red hair.

Gaara got out of the car and Sasuke watched him do this. Gaara looked back at Sasuke as he was about to shut the door. "Stay in here. I don't want you getting involved with this."

Sasuke nodded and when the door shut, he watched as his red head walked away from the car and towards the grass. A woman with red hair about the same color, but lighter than Gaara's walked out to great him, her hair down to the center of her back.

They walked and stood in front of each other, neither speaking. Gaara noted that her hair didn't look quite real. It looked like a wig.

"Komito." He said, finally speaking to the woman.

"RedFlame."

They both said each other's names as if they were poison on their tongue.

Gaara sighed. "Well, my real name is Gaara Sabaku. I'm your aunt's cousin. Thus, the only _living_ family Sasuke had."

Komito nodded. "This is a little odd." She mumbled. "I haven't met anyone that actually had contact with my... Son in a long time."

Confession. He got it. Finally. He matched Sasuke's mother to him. After the long months of research and searching.

"I am... Mikoto Uchiha." She whispered her name as if someone was going to hear her even though no body but herself and Gaara were around.

"He's in the car." Gaara said. "If you want to see him, you have to go and tell him."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "No. You weren't supposed to bring him."

"He didn't want to go to the movies anymore and I asked him to come with me."

"Why?"

"So that you had a chance to see what he looked like."

Mikoto was quiet.

"If you want, you can come up to the car and see him. I highly doubt that he'll recognize you."

Mikoto, was still silent.

"Mikoto, seriously." Gaara said. "I'm trying to at least let you know that he'll forgive you if you explain to him that it wasn't your fault."

She still didn't speak and Gaara was running out of encouraging ideas. He looked back to the car, seeing Sasuke turn on the radio. He smiled lightly. "He wouldn't recognize you." Gaara said again. "I assure you this."

Mikoto looked into the green eyes of her son's caretaker. "You have no idea how much I want to see him but I don't want him to recognize me."

"He won't. It's been to long and he doesn't have a picture of you that I know of. Everything that he had of you was all burned in the house. Except that necklace." Mikoto's attention turn directly to Gaara. "It's a silver chain with a heart on the end of it. It's kind of melted but he never takes it off."

Mikoto nodded sadly. "That's the necklace I got him for his sixth birthday in secret. I promised him that I would get Itachi and him out of that place but I never did before I was woke up in the middle of the night to Fugaku holding a gas tank and matches in his hands. He told me to get out of the house with Itachi and run out to the forest. He said he would meet me out in the back. I didn't know that he wasn't going to grab Itachi. He said he would but when he came out with no Sasuke, I started to cry and struggle to go and grab him out of the house. He yelled at me that this is the only way to get rid of that little annoyance. I didn't have a choice. I watched the house burn and was excited to see Sasuke on the ground outside of the house not ten minutes later, his head resting on a pillow that was possibly thrown out the window by himself." Mikoto smiled while saying this. "He was always a bright boy. Not as bright as Itachi but I could careless. It didn't matter to me. It was Fugaku who didn't like him."

"I researched a lot about you and Fugaku." Gaara said. "Some of your information says your single and dating."

"Fugaku died seven months ago by a tragic suicide." Mikoto said, her eyes completely blank. "Or so, that's what I heard when the police came and knocked on my door. They told me that he was face down in the river and that it was possibly a suicide after their investigation lead to no struggle to get away from his drowning."

Gaara nodded. "He killed himself because..."

"Itachi refused to take over the company. That being the porn company. The reason, he won't tell me at the moment but I'm hoping that he will later on. I trust that he will be honest with me and tell me why he refused. Our company is going to fall if Itachi doesn't take lead and we'll have no where to go."

"I understand why Itachi doesn't want to take over." Gaara suddenly said. "You do realize that the company owner has to have sex with every single one of his workers."

Mikoto's eyes widened. Gaara then pulled out some papers that were tucked and folded in his pocket. He handed them to Mikoto and saw her eyes fill with tears. "He was sleeping with the other workers behind your back."

Mikoto's hands whitened around the papers, her lids closing shut letting clear water run down her face. "I can't believe he did this without telling me."

"I can't believe you didn't suspect something." Gaara said.

Mikoto smiled sadly. "I did." She said. "I just didn't do anything about my hunch."

"Itachi doesn't want to have to sleep with them. The main reason is probably because he has a girl friend or he just doesn't want to sleep with his own mother."

Mikoto's eyes widened again. "Will he have to if he becomes the owner?"

Gaara nodded. "I suggest you just let it go now."

"I think it's because both the reasons, fucking his mother being the first one." Mikoto said. "He has a boyfriend."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Mikoto nodded. "His na-"

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned his attention to the car, seeing Sasuke running towards him. Sasuke ran up to him, his eyes watering and his face full of worry.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, his hands now planted on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke collapsed in his arm, sobbing into them. "T-Temari... She... She."

Gaara's eyes widened. "What happened, Sasuke?"

* * *

Gaara was currently in the car, Sasuke in the passenger seat and they were driving ragging speed to the hospital.

Sasuke was silently crying and Gaara's face was unreadable. Sasuke had tried to understand what Gaara was thinking about but his emotions went from pained, to hurt, impassive, emotionless, and then back through again.

Sasuke pursed his lips together in worry. _"Temari..."_

They made it to the hospital in nothing flat and soon enough, they were inside the waiting room and working on convincing the receptionist to let them into Temari's room.

"I'm sorry but she needs to rest and she's heading into surgery in a couple minutes." She said, her voice full of worry.

Gaara glared lightly at her. "Well, I'm sorry about that." Gaara spat, his voice dangerously low.

Sasuke still had tears in his eyes from the fear that Temari was going to parish. "Gaara..."

Gaara looked at Sasuke and his eyes weren't the same as they were before. They changed completely, filed with worry and hurt for both Sasuke and Temari. He looked back at the receptionist, glaring at her with the hate back in his eyes. "Where's my brother?"

She hesitated to answer. "In the room." She answered reluctantly.

"Just to let you know." Gaara looked to his left to see Kankuro with his head peeking out of the back room door. "He's more dangerous than I am." He winked at her and she blushed.

Sasuke figured that he seduced her into letting him go in.

The girl looked back at him and sighed. "Fine." She said. "Go."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you." He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulled him with him and walked to the back room where Kankuro was.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara and noticed that that same mask that was on his face at school was on Gaara's; emotionless and uncaring. However, Sasuke knew different. He knew that Gaara cared more about his family than anyone. He blinked up at Gaara, trying to hold back his tears. He did not want to be weak in front of his new family. He was seventeen and he didn't have any right to be crying. He didn't have any right because they weren't even blood related to each other. He turned his head to the side and refused to look at both Kankuro or Gaara.

Kankuro looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was crying, letting silent tears drip down his face. Kankuro could see the fear in his eyes. He looked away and changed his view to Gaara's. He wasn't surprised to see that look he knew all to well. He did not want that Gaara to come back into his life. Ever since the raven had entered his brothers living, he has actually been talking to both him and his sister. But what if Temari disappears? Will that Gaara come back into his life?

He shuddered to think about it.

Kankuro motioned the door to the left side and he opened it for Gaara and Sasuke to enter.

They entered and Sasuke held his breath noticing the battered Temari lying on the hospital bed, two nurses surrounding her placing a gas mask over her face and cleaning the wounds on her forehead, arms and face.

Sasuke walked forward, Gaara by his side. He looked at Temari in horror.

"H-How could this happen?" He asked.

The two nurses looked at him and then at Temari. "Are you family?"

Sasuke looked at Gaara for an answer and Gaara nodded saying, "yes."

Sasuke looked back at Temari. "What h-happened? How did this h-happen?"

"A drunk driver hit her head on." The woman nurse said. "They were arrested and will be trailed in two weeks."

Sasuke looked up at Gaara. He blushed when he noticed that the red head had been looking at him. Gaara let go of Sasuke's wrist and let his own fingers intertwine with Sasuke's. He gave a light squeeze to that hand in his and received a very faint one back.

"What are you three doing in here?" A doctor said walking in with two other doctors in his tow. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can wait outside of the room but we have to get Ms. Sabaku into the operating room."

Gaara nodded and pulled lightly on Sasuke's hand, leading him out of the room. Kankuro left and sat down in one of the chairs that was on he left side of the hallway. He was soon followed by both Gaara and Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down on the right side of the hallway and Gaara sat next to the boy in the empty seat next to him. Sasuke smiled lightly at Gaara who returned it with a small upturn of his lips.

"This probably the worse day of my life." Sasuke thought.

Of course, he had no idea of what was yet to come. He still had to deal with Koetsu. He still had that decision to make and he was going to make it in a matter of days.

Gaara had problems to deal with, too that were just as hard as Sasuke's. He had to deal with Mikoto and the Uchiha family. He had to deal with the fact that Fugaku might try and kill Sasuke again since his last attempt put him into hiding. He wanted Sasuke to meet up with his brother again because he knew that Sasuke missed his brother and that he missed his mother as well. He was sure that Sasuke could give a rat's ass about his father being 'dead.'

Gaara sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He might as well try and get some sleep in the mean time.

He peeked an eye open towards Sasuke and noticed that the boy was near tears again. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, Sasuke happily sitting, pretty much, in Gaara's open lap. Gaara let Sasuke sit there without a care in the world and stared at Sasuke's open eyes as they stared blankly at his chest.

(A//N. There is no armrest on the chairs between to two of them).

Sasuke was soon to close his eyes and fell asleep on the red head's chest, dreams coming easy of the good that could come out of admitting his love to his Gaara.

Gaara looked down at the raven and smiled lightly. He leaned his head down and rested it on the top of Sasuke's. Closing his eyes and loving the feeling of Sasuke just cuddling into him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	11. Minor Life Change

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

* * *

Sasuke was currently being shaken awake by a pale hand. He looked up to Gaara and noticed that the look on his face was not good.

There was a doctor standing in front of them so Sasuke sat up but kept Gaara's hand in his, which he was still holding from however long ago. He waited for the doctor to start but he waited a minute before Sasuke realized that Kankuro was asleep and snoring in the chair across the hallway from them.

"If you want, you can drug him to get him to shut the hell up." Gaara suggested to the doctor.

The doctor smiled lightly. He was glad that one of them went so afraid of what was wrong with the blonde named Temari. He then realized that he was in the spot light.

"Just smack him." Gaara told him.

The man turned and hit the brown haired boy on the head. He woke with a start and was about to glare at the doctor before he saw the mans face, noticing that he was good looking. He sat up and listened to the black haired man that was about to talk.

The doctor let out a sigh. "I'm happy to inform you that she will be alright."

Sasuke grinned at Gaara and waited for more news.

"Her legs, however, have been paralyzed."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "You can't be serious."

The doctor nodded sadly. "I have more good news though." He said. "She'll have to be ridden to a wheelchair for a week while her wounds heal. She can enter therapy for her legs that will start to rebuild d the strength in them and awaken them from their… Long nap."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew that the doctor was trying so hard not to use such big words and was using kid friendly words.

"When will she be able to come home?" Kankuro asked, genially curious about his sister's temper when she found out she was in the hospital. Kankuro had been in the hospital with Temari before and she did not like being here, at all.

"Two days." The doctor answered.

Kankuro let out a sigh of relief. "That's nice." He said.

"Can we see her?" Sasuke asked, squeezing the hand in his involuntarily. Gaara gave a light squeeze back and looked on into Sasuke's worried black eyes.

The doctor shook his head. "She needs to rest." He said.

Kankuro stood and pulled the doctor to the side. Gaara rolled his eyes. His elder brother was almost capable of doing anything with a little talk to the person in charge.

Only a couple minutes later, the doctor walked back to Gaara and Sasuke, his face flushed and his black hair a little messed up. Kankuro walked around the corner with a smirk on his face, running his hands through his hair.

The doctor nodded his head and walked away.

Kankuro sat down, the grin still in place.

"Do I want to know?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

Gaara shook his head and looked at Kankuro with a small looked of disgust on his face. "And this one wasn't even that hot."

"Well, we have the same taste in guys so you have to admit that he was hot." He peered down the hall at the doctor that now stood a couple meters away with a nurse, speaking quietly. Kankuro winked as the doctor looked back at him making his face flush into a couple different shades of pink.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "We do not have the same taste in guys."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _"H-He's… Gay?"_

Kankuro smirked as Sasuke's eyes were wide and questioning. "You don't have a problem with that, do you Sasuke? I mean, your family being all gays and lesbians."

"Temari's a lesbian?!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

Kankuro shook his head. "Just bi." Kankuro said. "Just an easier way to put it is that she's a fag like me and Gaara are."

"Don't put me in the same category as you." Gaara said, emotionless and monotone.

Kankuro stuck out his tongue at his younger brother. "But… I have an odd attraction to you here, Sasuke." Kankuro said, wiggling his eyebrows at the raven. Sasuke gave a shocked look before almost smirking. Kankuro was helping him. "Are you gay?"

Sasuke blushed lightly. "I-I am…" He answered slowly.

Kankuro smirked and stood, walking over to Sasuke with a predatory sway in his hips. "What do you say," his fingers brushed the pale fingers intertwined with his brothers, "we go-"

A sudden punch shut Kankuro up right away and he hunched over, gripping his stomach. Gaara's arm was still out when Kankuro fell to the floor, his eyes filled with shock.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and froze with the glare he was receiving. "Why didn't you say anything about that?" Gaara asked, his voice full of fury.

Sasuke was cowering slightly but answered a small, "I-I don't know…"

"Why, Sasuke? I asked why. Why didn't you push him away? I know you don't like my brother that way."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, and then noticed that he and Gaara's hands weren't together anymore. Gaara's hand was instead on his lap with the other, them both balled into pale white fisted.

Sasuke moved slowly but put his hand on Gaara's rubbing circles with his thumb. The hand didn't unclench for another second or two but they did and Gaara opened his hand up. Sasuke wasted no time to take the hand in his own and lean his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Gaara didn't answer. He was in his own thoughts._ "Why do I have such a reaction when someone touches Sasuke? I shouldn't act this way. I'm acting like a protective mother or… Boyfriend."_ Gaara thought. His head then dropped and his face blanked with realization. _"Shit."_

Sasuke waited for Kankuro to start moving again before he asked him about Temari. Kankuro said that they were able to visit whenever they felt they needed to and Gaara stood that minute, not bothering to wait for Kankuro and walked off with Sasuke in his tow, hand-in-hand.

Sasuke walked with Gaara down the hall and went to room 267, the one assigned to Temari Sabaku.

Gaara opened the door and the same doctor that Kankuro had molested was standing there watching as the nurses cleaned her wounds and changed the bandages.

Sasuke stared at Temari's face for the second time, but this time, her head was wrapped and he wounds had steri strips over them, helping them heal while a nurse hooked up an IV into her arm.

Sasuke walked forward with Gaara and then his stomach turned as he saw her legs, how pale the normal tan skin was. He buried his face into Gaara's sleeve and looked the other way, not wanting to actually look at her in this condition. She was in pain and he knew it. The doctor had told them that she broke four bones in her right leg and three in the other. Her left arm was broken at her forearm and three fingers on her right hand were broken, including her middle, pointer and pinky.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I hope to god that the drunk who hit her is put in jail for a long, long time." Sasuke looked up at Gaara waiting for a response.

Gaara nodded his agreement as the other three people left the room. Gaara didn't want to know and didn't care that Kankuro wasn't in the room. He could stay out of the room after what he tried to pull on Sasuke.

"You think she's going to be happy when she wakes up?" Sasuke asked, almost with amusement in his voice.

Gaara let his lips twitch upwards slightly. "Last time she was in here, we had to strap her to the bed just to keep her still even though she had a broken ankle and a fractured arm." Gaara told him. "She walked out of here without stopping. We had to shoot her with a dart gun just to get her to calm down."

Sasuke began laughing lightly as his spirit was lifted. "That sounds like her."

Gaara pulled Sasuke with him over to the chairs in the corner and sat down. Sasuke placed his hand in Gaara's and the red head held it as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Sasuke's insides were fluttering as Gaara held his hand and he sighed in contentment. He smiled lightly to himself and leaned his head against Gaara's shoulder.

* * *

Gaara looked at the sleeping form that was lying on his lap. Gaara knew that Sasuke was uncomfortable where he was sleeping and decided to just let him lie his head on his lap. Nothing major or out of ordinary.

Okay, it was way out of character for a person like Gaara but he knew Sasuke was upset about Temari and he might as well be nice to the raven while this was going on.

Of course, he has been being nice to Sasuke since he met him. However, he has had a rough time in the orphan house. He sighed in defeat. He had to stop lying to himself. He knew that he liked Sasuke more than a brother. He knew that but he didn't want to admit to himself that he, Gaara Sabaku, was a pedophile. That just didn't fit.

He sighed again and situated in his seat, making the raven in his lap turn, facing his chest.

Gaara let a small smile form on his face when he looked at Sasuke's silent face. He then reached up and stroked loose hairs behind the raven's ear. He leaned his head back on the chair and looked up at the roof. He ran his fingers through the black locks and noticed that the hair beneath his fingers were soft as silk. He continued to run his fingers through the untangled hair before he realized that he was dazing off into a sleep that he so desperately needed.

He closed his eyes and his hand soon stilled on the locks of raven hair. He fell into a motionless and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke began to stir in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open slightly to come see a the chest of his red head. He smiled and looked up, turning his head to the side lightly trying not to stir him from his sleep. He turned and lied on his back to where he was able to look up at Gaara as he watched his chest rise and fall with steady breaths.

He sighed in contentment before closing his eyes again and quickly opening them when he heard someone enter the room. He turned his head to see Naruto and Neji walk into the room.

Naruto was about to say something but Neji put his hand over his boyfriends mouth.

Neji mouthed a couple words to Sasuke that looked like, "you got him to go to sleep?"

Sasuke shrugged lightly before looking at Naruto, who he could tell was grinning under the hand that was covering his mouth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and mouthed back to Neji, "Temari should be waking up soon… I don't know about Gaara though."

Neji nodded and took a seat by the other side of the bed, his hands at his sides. Naruto was soon to follow and grab Neji's hand in his, leaning his head on Neji's shoulder. Neji responded by resting his head on Naruto's.

Sasuke sighed happily but the movement was apparently to much for a light sleeper like Gaara and green eyes fluttered.

Sasuke grinned and sat up slightly, looking straight into green eyes. "Good morning sleepy head."

Gaara let his eyes linger on Sasuke's for a moment and Sasuke blushed lightly. He then moved his eyes to search for a clock. He settled for his cell phone and realized that it was seven o' two in the morning. He sighed. "Why aren't you two at school?"

"We just heard about your sister on the news, Gaara." Naruto said, his voce full of worry. "I'm sorry. We just got here though so we'll be fine getting back to the school in time."

Gaara nodded in understanding and motioned Sasuke to sit up. Sasuke did as told almost reluctantly. "Why did you come?"

"We care about her as much as you do Gaara." Neji said. "Even though you say that's not a lot, I still believe that you care about her enough to sleep in the hospital room with her."

Gaara was silent for a second before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, like he was trying to go back to sleep.

Neji sighed and then he turned to Naruto, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Naruto smiled up at him and closed his eyes slowly and blinking them over to Sasuke and Gaara, noticing that Gaara was peeking a the raven from the corner of his eye as Sasuke was leaning back on the chair, trying to go back to sleep.

Naruto smiled again and closed his eyes, leaning comfortably on Neji.

The two had to leave and they left the other pair in the room with the sleeping blonde.

* * *

Two hours later, Temari was moving and her eyes were fluttering.

Sasuke stood and went to the side of the bed, leaning over it to get a good look at the female blonde's face.

Her eyes opened slowly and were blurry at first but soon cleared seeing the raven's face first. She smiled lightly at him and closed her eyes again in a slow blink. "Where am I?"

Sasuke grinned. "You're not going to like the answer."

"I can't feel my legs."

"You're not going to like that answer either." Gaara cut in.

Temari knit her eyebrows. "Where am I?" She asked again.

"The hospital."

"Why am I in the hospital?" Temari was never one to beat around the bush.

Gaara sighed. "Because a drunk driver smashed into you on the highway."

Temari's breath caught. "That's why I can't feel my legs then." She said slowly. He head fell. "I'm paralyzed."

"Yes, but it's only temporary." Gaara says a couple seconds later. "It'll go away, Temari. Don't worry. You just have to work at it."

"How will I get to my room?!" Temari asked in realization that her room was upstairs.

Sasuke smiled. "I guess you're going to have to get an elevator installed into your house." Sasuke said.

Temari's little light bulb lit up. "Yeah! That's perfect! We can get an elevator installed and only I can use it!"

"What about a fire, Temari?" Gaara asked. "I think it would be better for you to stay on the first floor in case of one was to happen. You wouldn't be able to get down the stairs and that wouldn't be the nicest way to go. A fire?"

"It's like drowning." Sasuke said. "You can't breath."

Temari knit her eyebrows in worry when a small sad expression made its way onto Sasuke's face. "You can't think about that now, can you, Sasuke? I just woke up."

Sasuke smiled lightly at Temari and hugged her. "I'm glad you are awake, Temari." Sasuke said. "I don't know what I would do if I were to loose someone again."

Gaara flinched lightly. "When am I going to tell Sasuke that his mother, brother and good for nothing father are still alive?" Gaara asked himself in thought.

"When am I able to leave?" Temari asked as Sasuke leaned up and stood by Gaara's side.

Gaara knew that question was coming soon. "Tomorrow." He stated. "You can come home tomorrow."

Temari sighed in relief. "That's a good thing."

Gaara gave Sasuke a look that said, "told you."

Sasuke laughed quietly at the red head's face. He was rolling his eyes and his face just screamed "oh my god, can we leave now?" He sighed in relief when everything was getting back to normal.

"Kankuro was to interested in the doctor to actually come and see me, right?"

"He didn't even know the doctors name and was automatically interested in him." Sasuke said. "I thought that Kankuro was different. I knew he was sex crazed but I didn't know that it was that bad."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "He's that sex crazed."

"Gaara." Temari said, interrupting the hating going on to the middle child. "Do you want to sit in the corner?"

Gaara stared at the blonde expressionless.

"Then be nice to your elder brother."

"I'm more mature than him so I don't understand why I'm not the elder brother." Gaara said quietly.

"Do I hear the youngest and most emotionless Sabaku." Temari gasped in a dramatic pause. "Complaining?"

Gaara turned his head to the side. "Whatever." Gaara muttered. "I don't care anymore."

Sasuke dropped his head, grinning to himself, a light blush on his cheeks from the fact that Gaara was looking in his direction.

Gaara glanced at Sasuke's face and smiled lightly, making sure that neither Sasuke or Temari saw it. "I'm glad that you are happy here, Sasuke-kun." He murmured.

And as fast as the smile was there, it was gone, but not before Sasuke caught a glance at the red head's green eyes and the smile. He smiled back and moved closer to Gaara. Gaara reached in between them and grabbed the raven's hand.

Temari saw this and almost gasped but chose to ignore it, having the chance of it going away if she were to tease or even pay attention to it.

Gaara looked at the raven from the corner of his eye and caught the eye contact that Sasuke was trying to avoid because of the blush on his face. He smirked slightly and gave a small squeeze to his hand, receiving one in return to show that the other was still there and breathing.

Gaara felt those little butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter again. This happened the first time he made any contact like this with the raven but he passed it off as if it were nothing but a bug on his windshield. It was nothing to him and he was going to continue to ignore it for as long as he can… That is, if he was able to let it pass as nothing in the first place. He knew it wasn't nothing. He knew that it was something and he was never one to let a new feeling get to him. Of course, that was all changing from the moment that Sasuke stepped foot into the principles office. Now, he was in too deep for him to breath and he wanted to see if he could surface with Sasuke still there by his side.

He knew that he would like that if that were to happen but it might go wrong as it did with his uncle, Yashamaru. He wouldn't lose someone like Sasuke again. He never wanted that to happen again and he was going to try to stop that at all cost.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Spring Break and I have been hanging with friends this whole time. I have had barely any time to actually type on this story because every time I go to my dads house, my sister has her friends over and they want the computer. I want it god damn it and I will get it tomorrow!

R&R!

Love,

Vixie795!


	12. Hook, Line & Sinker

**Warning: **Yaoi, gay sex, language, adult themes and roller-coaster emotions.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own this plot though.

GaaSasu, NejiNaru, some KibaSasu.

I've been busy lately so I haven't been updating but I hope that where this is all going gives you hints on what is going to happen next. I like this story because it is a GaaSasu so I have more fun writing this one than my others now. You should be happy with that factor. :)

* * *

Temari was home and everything was going well. She was on her recovery and she would begin to take therapy for her legs in two weeks. Temari didn't take no as an answer and built an elevator in their house. Well, Gaara's house, seeing that the three only lived together because they (Temari and Kankuro all the way) "didn't want to spend any of the money on another house." Temari and Kankuro were both just sucking up to their younger brother because of the things that happened to him while he was young.

Kankuro was an asshole as normal and began hitting on Sasuke more and more. Sasuke liked this only because Gaara would become protective and take Sasuke with him, afraid that his brother would rape him if he were to be left at the house.

Kankuro didn't mind being called a pervert by his sister and being glared at by his brother. It was nothing new. That just meant that Gaara liked the little raven more than a "son." All he had to do, was convince him to the go to the poker game, which he was about to ask Sasuke to go to with him. He was also going to tell Sasuke that Gaara was the best player and he never lost one piece of clothing before.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He hasn't lost once?"

Kankuro shook his head, a grin on his face. "I bet you money that you could beat him into a pulp."

Sasuke stared at Kankuro for a minute. He then grinned and closed his eyes, speaking slowly. "He is so, going down tonight."

Kankuro grinned wider. "I'll go tell him that you and I are going to a strip poker game then."

Sasuke's eyes widened and before he could say anything about it, Kankuro was already gone.

Kankuro snickered to himself. Okay, he didn't mention that it was a strip poker game, but it was a deal and Sasuke was now going no matter what. This was going to be a good time for the people that were going to be there. All of Kankuro's friends thought about the idea of seeing fresh meat on the table being torn to shreds by Kankuro's little brother, but now that the fresh meat was Sasuke Uchiha, the son of a champion poker player, they were all going to loose to him. Not the other way around.

Plus, they might get a chance to strip Gaara from his shirt or one piece of clothing.

Kankuro walked down the hallway and knocked on his little brother's door.

"It's open." He called.

Kankuro was surprised that he didn't say, "if that is Temari or Kankuro, go the hell away," or actually come to the door to make sure that the others couldn't see in, but since Sasuke was in the house now, he was being nice to everyone even more. Except those who were fuckin' with his raven, which just so happened to be the brunette banging on a poisonous snakes home.

Kankuro walked in and saw that the red head was typing... Again. "What are you always working on?"

Gaara peered up and glared at the light haired brunette. "None of your business, now what do you want?"

Kankuro almost flinched at the almost hurt sound in his brother's voice. It almost made him not want to poke him through his trap, but he was Kankuro, and Kankuro was determined when he set his mind to something. Or was it just a death wish because he was being stupid? He couldn't tell himself but he went on as if nothing was on his mind. "Sasuke's coming with me and the guys to play poker tonight." He just had to come out with that part first. "You going to-" In no time, Gaara had his laptop shut off and he had his jacket and shoes already on.

"You ready?" Gaara asked, motioning Kankuro's bare feet.

Kankuro grinned widely as the red head pushed past him to get out of the room.

"Out." Gaara demanded and was quickly obeyed.

Kankuro moved to Sasuke's room and told him to get ready to leave. Sasuke came out in nothing but his trench coat, a black and white shirt and skinny jeans, his shoes being down stairs.

Kankuro looked the raven up and down before he felt a pain in his side. He bent over, holding his side and gasping for breath from the impact of the punch. Gaara walked forward and wrapped his fingers with Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled at the red head who just continued to glare at his brother.

"I didn't do anything." Kankuro gasped out. Of course, the red head thought that he was checking him out when he looked at the outfit. Kankuro was personally expecting more clothes from the shock that Sasuke received when he told him that they were playing strip poker and not just regular poker.

Gaara glared harder. "Baka ka." He muttered to his brother. (Asshole).

Sasuke giggled lightly before walking out of the house, putting on his shoes before factor.

They drove in most silence other than the music going in the background. Sasuke could faintly hear the words to_ my dirty little secret_ but he stayed to mouthing the words instead of out right singing them, afraid that the two joining him in the car were already looking at him as if he was afraid they were going to loose sight of him.

When they arrived, Sasuke could see the smoke rising from the place they were at. The ally way was quite dark even though it was only five in the afternoon. Sasuke got out of the car when they were parked and Gaara went directly to his hand. Kankuro walked ahead and went to three guys standing in front of the place, the smoke coming from lit cigarettes in their hands. He saw Kankuro take a pack that was offered to him, noticing that it was a full pack and lighting a cigarette off someone else's.

Sasuke's own craving for the cancer sticks were dim, but he could feel them gnawing at his insides.

Gaara walked forward with the raven at his side and stopped in front of the four smoking. Kankuro took out the pack that was gave to him and offered one to Gaara. He hesitated, glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye but took one, non-the-less.

"Give the kid one, too." A man with white hair said, exhaling the smoke held in his lungs. "Look at the way he's staring so hungrily at that stogy in Gaara's hand?"

Sasuke quickly ripped his gaze away from the hand holding a now lit cigarette. Gaara looked down at the raven-haired boy and Kankuro began to reach for his pocket, ready to take one out. It wasn't his pack and he normally got them for free here anyways. It didn't matter.

Gaara continued to look at the raven until he glanced his way and was locked eyes with green ones. He looked at the hand that was holding the pack out to him. He did what Gaara did and hesitated. He decided against the little voice in his head telling him that it was bad for him and took one from the pack. Camel Menthols were the type of cigarette that Kankuro was smoking.

Kankuro smirked at the raven and took a long drag of his cigarette. "So, the little Uchiha has an addiction to nicotine, does he?" Kankuro taunted. "Gaara here has been trying to quit smoking for a while now. Never could get out of the habit."

Gaara being addicted to nicotine was something proving that he was human. Sasuke almost sighed in relief. He loved to know that his little angel wasn't perfect. He glanced up at his red headed angel and stared as he took a deep drag of the cancer stick. He lifted the cigarette and looked at the tip, noticing that it wasn't lit yet.

A lit cigarette came down and was held out for him. He looked up the pale arm to the holders face to see piercing green eyes again. He let a small smile on his lips before he put the cigarette in his mouth and leaned down, lighting his own off the others.

Gaara brought his to his lips and took a deep drag, exhaling all the smoke in one. "I didn't think that someone like you would want to smoke, personally." Gaara mumbled.

Sasuke took a drag of his cig and blew the smoke out. "I haven't smoked in the past couple of weeks." Sasuke said. "Since I was in the foster home."

Gaara nodded lightly, taking note of this. He would have to try to break the habit before he gets addicted again. Gaara didn't like to smoke and he didn't want the raven to smoke either. He sighed in defeat. Kankuro was right all along.

When Sasuke was asleep in the hospital chair across his lap, Kankuro came in and was talking to Gaara about his raven and his mother. Also, a deal.

_--Flash Back—_

_"So you did meet his mother?" Kankuro asked, sitting down and taking out his lighter, flipping the top back and forth, opened and closed repeatedly._

_Gaara nodded lightly. "He didn't even recognize her but she called me a couple of minutes ago. She sounded as if she was in tears."_

_"And you care why?"_

_"Because that means that she could legally take Sasuke away from me."_

_"And you care why?" Kankuro asked again, truly puzzled._

_Gaara glared. "It's not that hard to believe that I care a little about him." Gaara said._

_Kankuro raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to smile. "You don't care about my health at all. I'm still in shock that you came here to see Temari."_

_"I only came because of Sasuke."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"He was crying."_

_"You care why?"_

_"Stop that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Shut up, Kankuro."_

_"You have never been this sensitive about someone. I thought you would be broken like most kids would be if they were beat when they were young. Scarce, you know?"_

_"I'm a Sabaku and we don't care, naturally." Gaara spoke, his voice emotionless. "I told you once before and I'll tell you again… Stay out of my business and my face. I don't want you to know anymore about my life than you already do."_

_"It's not that bad, actually." Kankuro said. "I do probably no more about your personal life than you do because you ignore it. Although, I don't. You are my baby brother and I deserve to know some things about you even if you don't know them yourself."_

_"And what do you know about me that I don't?" Gaara asked, irritated at his elder brother._

_Kankuro smirked. "That you are a pedophile, just like me."_

_Gaara's eyes only widened a little. "What the fuck are you talking about, Kankuro?" He asked, his voice now deadly and threatening._

_"I have a crush on a certain someone in high school and they're still seventeen. I am a pedophile because I have had sexual thoughts about him. You have had sexual thoughts about Sasuke before and I know this because of that little red and black journal in your draws at home."_

_Gaara reached behind him, grabbed a flower vase off the shelf and hurdled it at his brother. Kankuro was quick to dodge it but a piece of the glass skimmed his arm and ankle, cutting both limbs with Gaara's satisfaction._

_Kankuro cursed under his breath and bent down to treat his wound on his ankle. He didn't have much time before a book hit him in the head, leaving a burse the size of a baseball._

_Gaara didn't move a muscle after this. Kankuro was on the ground, holding his arm and head where he was hit. He wasn't shocked that he was hurt because this was Gaara they were talking about._

_"Why did you get into my business, Kankuro?" Gaara asked. "You know I never wanted to go to prison. Especially for murder." He said murder as if he had already done it and was proud of himself for it._

_Kankuro swallowed slightly. "Well, I'm sorry but you wouldn't tell me and I was curious." He spat. "Why the fuck did you throw a book and vase at me?!"_

_"Be quiet, you bastard!" Gaara hissed. "I threw it because I wasn't able to get up and hit you myself. You would be dead by now if it wasn't for Sasuke."_

_"You are getting soft all because of Sasuke, Gaara-sama." Kankuro said, smirking when Gaara looked around slightly for something to throw but he was out of things that would do bodily harm to him. "He's bringing you down, Gaara. Why don't you just hand him off to Kiba or me? We'll take care of him. I know that Kiba likes him because he and Sasuke are techniqually dating and have been for the past two weeks."_

_Gaara glared._

_"It's true." Kankuro said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a cell and threw it to Gaara, who caught it with ease. "Call him and ask. He'll tell you. Sasuke would even tell you."_

_Gaara's eyes didn't leave the phone. He didn't know why it was so tempting to call and ask to see if his brother was bluffing or not. He wanted to know and he never wanted to know anything this badly before. Never in his life._

_He threw the phone back reluctantly and said, "I'll believe you but I don't guarantee that it will last more than two months." Gaara looked down at Sasuke. _"He better not hurt you."

_Kankuro smirked. "I bet you money that Sasuke and Kiba will break up in the next week. Want to take it?"_

_Gaara looked up at his elder brother, noticing that smirk on his face was mischievous. Never mess with a Sabaku when they have that smirk. "Fine." Gaara was a Sabaku and therefore allowed to mess with a smirking Kankuro or Temari. "I'll take it but I want to lower it. I'm changing my two months, to two weeks."_

_Kankuro nodded. "One day over on either of ours, and the other wins." Kankuro said. "Now what's the catch to the deal?"_

_Gaara and Kankuro both stared at each other. Gaara was trying not to give away his thoughts that were running through his head. Kankuro could say anything he wanted and if he were to loose, he would have to do it. He was never one of those people to ever go back on his words. He was glad he was like that. That meant that he would be able to be trusting. Of course, he never believed that he wasn't trusting to start out with._

_Kankuro then suddenly smirked. "This is going to sound so weird and I hope you don't throw anything else at me." Kankuro cleared up, seeing Gaara's green eyes narrow at him._

_"Where are you going with this, Kankuro?"_

_Kankuro continued to smirk at his little brother. "Well..."_

_Gaara glared harder. "I hope you have a death wish. Hurry up."_

_"Impatient?"_

_Gaara just continued to glare at his elder brother. He had not one reason to say anything. He was just a large tease and he needed to learn his place. Just because Sasuke was on his lap doesn't mean that he wouldn't get him later for all this._

_"I want you to admit to Sasuke that you like him."_

_Gaara's eyes widened and Kankuro was so stoked that he was disappointed he didn't have a camera. He never got that reaction out of his little brother before. He was happier than he had ever been in his life but it was soon changed to fear when his brothers eyes flamed in anger and his hands were clenching subconsciously that he thought he was going to crush Sasuke's hand that was in his. He watched in horror and amusement when his brother realized that he was hurting the boy in his lap and loosened his grip on the hand in his. His eyes didn't change when they met with Kankuro's again but when they found their way down to the raven in his lap, he was surprised to see the soft look in his facial expressions._

_Kankuro was still brave and walked forward slowly. When he was up near Gaara, he outstretched his hand and gave a grin to his brother, who was still glaring at him. "Deal?"_

_Gaara glared at the hand, then looked up at Kankuro, his eyes still smoldering but a little less now. "What's your end of the deal if you loose?"_

_"I won't, however, I will say that if you beat me, I'll admit to the one I love that I love him."_

_Gaara wasn't surprised when he heard that his brother was gay because him himself was that way as well. Gaara looked at the hand again and raised an eyebrow. He was a little skeptical to take it, but he reached out and shook the hand anyways. He continued to stare at the grin on his brother's face for a minute but he decided to stop thinking about it and just go with it._

_ Kankuro left and while shutting the door, he whispered to himself, "hook, line and sinker." With that, he walked away and began to dance slightly, moving his hips around as he walked as if mentally rubbing his ass in Gaara's face. Kankuro automatically stopped, realizing that his brother would figure out his little scheme _

_Back in the room with Gaara and Sasuke, Gaara was currently playing with raven locks in his left hand while his right held onto the hand in his. He laid his head back, subconsciously stroking the hand in his._

_--End Flash Back—_

Sasuke sighed and dropped his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with the tip of his shoe. Gaara watched this action before he realized that he had been camping the whole time while thinking through his flash back. His cigarette was mostly gone except for the three drags he had gotten from it just then.

He put his out and realized also that Kankuro and his three friends were inside.

"Who were those three?" Sasuke suddenly asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Gaara looked at the raven. "They're just friends of Kankuro's. Never paid attention to their names. All I know is that the one with white hair is a freak that likes easy ass."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows. "Do I look like I'm _easy_?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "No." He answered quickly. "What would make you think that?"

"The white haired man was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I thought he was going to eat me alive." Sasuke said, his voice dropping with disappointment. "I was trying to get your attention but you were zoned."

Gaara looked at the worried look in Sasuke's eyes before he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. He was worried about him more than anything now. The one staring at Sasuke was able to strip Gaara of his shoes, socks and his three necklaces before he was able to eliminate the white haired man.

Gaara sighed and let go of the raven, but only to grip onto his shoulders, looking straight into onyx eyes. His green eyes scanned back and forth between the two eyes staring back at him. He could read the feelings that Sasuke was feeling. Pain, confusion, question, worry…

He could see that dazed look in Sasuke's eyes that just screamed out something that Gaara couldn't place.

Gaara couldn't help but wonder what those plump lips felt like.

_"Where the fuck did that thought come from?"_ He asked himself in thought.

Sasuke suddenly felt his blush working his way to his cheeks. He looked straight into green eyes that were searching his face before swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't look away even though he had wanted to. Sasuke felt his hands around the side of his pants, trying to find something to occupy his mind as Gaara was holding onto him. He realized that Gaara was pressed against his chest and he wasn't looking into his eyes anymore. He was hugging him.

_"Oh, god."_ Gaara said, his eyes closing in anger and frustration. _"I am a pedophile. Kankuro was right."_

Sasuke hugged back and clung to the shirt covering his back.

They stayed like that until Gaara had a sensible thought. "You want to go home?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to nod.

Gaara walked with Sasuke in his arms, clinging to his body as if he were falling into something totally black and mysterious.

He was.

He just didn't know that the one falling into the pit of darkness and mystery was him.

He was going to find out what it was like to love whether he had a choice to or not. Gaara was confused on the feeling, but he knew that he liked Sasuke and that was more than enough to prove to himself that he was indeed a pedophile.

They drove home and Sasuke realized that he was falling for his brother like figure faster than ever. And he was dating the dog boy, too. This was going to be that drama that he never needed.

Little did he know that something that would change his life forever would soon come his way and bring unfamiliar faces into his life.

Little did he know that this was all part of someone's big plan.

Little did he know that it was Kankuro and his father.

* * *

No, this does not mean that Sasuke's father and Kankuro are working together and last time I read through my story, I realized that I killed Sasuke's father with a suicide.

Of course, this also doesn't mean that he was faking the whole thing. I'm just telling you this. It's just all part of the fact that, as a writer, I'm supposed to keep you wondering.

Love,

Vixie795!!


End file.
